A Gem In Our Midst
by Karania Avalon
Summary: Mark and Arinia were of two different worlds. He was with Team Aqua, and she was a normal trainer. When those worlds met, love ensued. No flames.
1. A Journey Begins

A Gem In Our Midst Chapter 1 Arinia was excited, she was finally going to start her pokemon journey today.  Arinia's mom and dad had both told her that they each had a pokemon for her.  Arinia already had her license and a pokemon too, but her parents insisted on giving her 2 more.  The pokemon Arinia already had was her Mudkip, which Arinia had bestowed the name Tiya. "I wonder which pokemon my parents are going to give me?"  Arinia thought as she packet her Violet backpack with everything she needed.  Though she made sure that she didn't pack it too heavy because she wasn't a very physical girl even though she was 16.  Arinia was a sweet girl, who in her opinion had a nice figure.  She had black hair and blue eyes, and wore a blue skirt with a white shirt.  Over her shirt, she wore a blue vest, and on her feet she wore white socks and white running shoes (which the Devon Co. had made). "Arinia, come down for breakfast."  Her mother called. "Coming, mom."  Arinia called back. Arinia grabbed her backpack, and went downstairs. "Arinia, there you are!  I've gotten you some items that I think you'll like."  Her dad said. "Ok."  Arinia replied. "Eat your breakfast first, though."  Her mother said. Arinia did as her mom asked, and ate her breakfast.  Then once she was done, her dad handed her the items he had gotten for her.  In the kit he gave her, there was an assortment of pokemon healthcare items. "Wow, thanks."  Arinia said. "That's not all.  Look at this."  Her dad now held up something that looked like a girdle, but it wasn't. "This is a new device that the Devon Co. made.  It's a girl's belt for poke balls.  They thought that those bulky belts were too uncomfortable for girls, so they created this.  It's a lot lighter than those things.  Here, put it on."  Her dad said. Arinia took the belt from her dad and put it on with ease. "Now, there are places for your poke balls.  Go on, put Mudkip's poke ball on there."  Her dad said. 

Arinia found how to attach her poke ball, and attached it with ease.

"There, you see.  It's relatively simple to do."  Her dad said.

"Oh, I almost forgot.  We have 2 pokemon for you."  Her dad now handed her the 2 poke balls containing them.

"Go on, open them."  Her mother urged.

Arinia opened one, and a Vulpix appeared.  Then she opened the other, and an Aron appeared.

"Wow, what cool pokemon."  Arinia said.

Arinia's new pokemon saw her and nuzzled her.

"Aw.  They like you already."  Her mother said.

Arinia recalled her new pokemon, after naming them.  She named Vulpix, Sakura, and she named Aron, Casey.  Now she attached their poke balls to her belt.  

"Now, you shouldn't head toward Forttree.  Don't worry about the gym there.  As it's out of your range of skill at the moment, so you'll have come back to it later."  Her dad said.

"Now get going.  You want to put as many miles behind you as you can before dark.  Try to get as far as the Weather Institute before dark."  Her mom said.

Arinia picked up her backpack and put it on.  Now her mom and dad walked her outside, and waved goodbye to Arinia.  Then Arinia ran off, and out of Lilycove City, and towards Forttree.


	2. A Aqua and Magma encounter

Chapter 2 Arinia continued walking towards Fortree, and on the way there she caught a Shroomish, whom she christened Bayley, and an Electrike, whom she gave the name Katie.  Arinia arrived in Fortree around lunchtime, so she went to the Pokemon Center to eat lunch before she continued her quest.  After eating, Arinia got her pokemon healed before she went on her way.  She left Fortree and headed towards the Weather Institute, when she heard a battle taking place up ahead of her.  As she got closer, she saw that the battle was between a Team Magma grunt and a Team Aqua Admin.  The Admin appeared to be winning.  He had a Crawdaunt out, and the grunt had a Poochyena out. 

"Crawdaunt, you're doing great.  Keep it up!  Use Surf."  The Admin said.

"Ah!  Not that!"  The grunt exclaimed as the wave crashed down, knocking Poochyena out in the process.

Arinia crossed the bridge, and moved out of the way of the two battlers.

"No, I will not let you foil our plan!"  The grunt said.

"You don't have a choice.  As you can see your teammates have left already."  The Admin said.

The grunt looked around wildly, looking for his teammates, but they weren't there.  The only other person he saw was Arinia.

"Well, we have company."  The grunt said, pointing to Arinia.

"It's kinda hard not to, since you're blocking the path!"  The Admin said.

"You may have beaten me, but I won't go away empty handed."  The grunt said, making a move towards Arinia.

Arinia couldn't do anything, she was cornered.  The Admin saw what he was trying to do, and stepped in front of Arinia blocking her from him.

"So you're going to protect her….  Very well."  The grunt said.

Now the grunt addressed Arinia, "Girl, I challenge you to a 1 on 1 pokemon battle."

The Admin was a little worried to say the least, since he didn't know Arinia's level of skill.

"Fine.  I accept your challenge."  Arinia said.

The Admin looked at Arinia, and saw that she was determined.  Then he moved out of the way.

"Okay, go Zubat."  The grunt said, throwing his poke ball.

"Go, Katie."  Arinia said, throwing her poke ball.

Now a Zubat and an Electrike appeared from their poke balls.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack."  The grunt ordered.

"Katie, use tackle and then use Spark."  Arinia countered.

Katie tackled Zubat, and then got hit by Wing Attack.  Katie got back up, and fired off its Spark attack, which knocked Zubat out of the air, promptly fainting it.

"Whoa.  She's good."  The Admin thought.

"Dang it.  I challenged you because I thought I could beat you.  Dang it."  The grunt said.

"If you're done pestering people, get lost!"  The Admin said.

"Fine."  The grunt said, and he turned and ran off.

Once the grunt was gone, the Admin turned to Arinia and said, "Wow, you sure showed him.  If I may, can I ask how long you've been a trainer?"  The Admin asked her.

"Today's my first day."  Arinia replied.

"Oh, my gosh!  You battled like someone, who's been a trainer for several months!"  The Admin said.

Now he said, "By the way, I'm Mark, and you are…….?" 

"Arinia."  Arinia finished for him.

"So you're Arinia.  If you don't mind my saying so, you look a lot older than most trainers."  Mark said.

Arinia replied, "Well that's mainly the fact that I'm 16.  My parents wanted me to finish school before I started out."

Now Mark reached into his pocket, and pulled out a blue Dive Ball.

"I want you to have this pokemon.  I caught it earlier since it's rare, but I already have one.  So I want you to have it."  Mark said, holding out the Dive ball to Arinia.

Arinia took the poke ball somewhat reluctantly.  Then she clipped it onto her belt.

"That's a Feebas.  It doesn't look very pretty to start with, but when it evolves it becomes a lot prettier."  Mark told Arinia.

"Okay, thanks."  Arinia said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something.  I'm a member of Team Aqua.  That guy you battled was a member of Team Magma.  As a team, we work hard to thwart their evil plans.  Since they want to expand the landmass.  While we try to stop that from happening because we know that there is a balance, and that creating more land will disrupt that balance.  So that's why we work so hard to stop Team Magma."  Mark told her.

Now a few more Aqua agents showed up.  Two grunts grabbed Arinia.  Arinia didn't fight, since she knew that this was a misunderstanding.

Mark saw the grunts grab Arinia because he asked, "What's going on here?"

"Team Magma's causing trouble as you know."  One grunt said.

"Yeah, and we think she's one of them."  The second grunt said.

Mark looked shocked.

He turned to Arinia and asked her, "Are you a member of Team Magma?"

"I'm not."  Arinia replied.

"She's lying."  One of the grunts said.

"No, I'm not."  Arinia insisted.

"Then explain why you're a lot older than most trainers."  The Second grunt said.

Arinia was about to explain when Mark started to speak, "I asked her that already.  She said that her parents wanted her to finish school before she started on her journey."

"Oh, so that's why."  The grunts said.

They now released her.

"We beg your pardon, my dear."  They said to Arinia.

Mark moved over beside her.

"This is Arinia, she's a new trainer, and she's only just started out."  Mark told them.

"Oh, ok."  They didn't really seem to care much about her, unlike Mark.

Now a higher ranked Admin, who had more authority than Mark showed up.

"Who's this girl?"  He asked.

"This is Arinia.  She's a normal trainer."  Mark said.

"Is this true?"  He asked Arinia.

"Yes, it is true."  Arinia replied.

Now the Admin said, "You should be on your way now.  Go, on."

He motioned for her to leave.  Arinia took a step, but then Mark stopped her.

"Why'd you stop her?"  The Admin asked.

"I stopped her because she played a part in getting Team Magma to leave."  Mark said.

"Oh, she did?"  The Admin asked.

"Yes, she did.  A grunt challenged her, she beat him, and he ran off."  Mark explained.

Arinia wanted to leave because she didn't feel welcome.

The Admin turned to Arinia and said, "Then in that case, we thank you for helping." 

Then he said, "Tell you what.  Meet us on the beach in Staleport in a week, and we'll take you to Petalburg on our ship as our thanks."

"Thank you."  Arinia said.

"You're welcome.  It's the least we can do for you.  Otherwise it'll take you a lot longer to get to get to Petalburg.  Though before you meet back up with us, you should go to the gym in Mauville City.  Now you should get a move on, because it's going to get dark soon."

"Okay, I will."  Arinia now turned to leave.

"Good luck, Arinia.  Do us a favor, and let Team Magma have it every time you see them."  The Admin said.

"Okay."  Arinia said.

"Bye, Arinia.  We'll see you in a week."  The Admin said.

Arinia now walked away from them not really wanting to, but knowing that she had to if she wanted to get her first badge within a weeks time.  Mark watched Arinia walk away, and he felt sad to see her go.

"Cheer up, man."  The higher ranked Admin told Mark.

"Oh, it's Arinia, isn't it?"  He asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I miss her already.  I can't help but think that she's something special."  Mark said.

"Look, man, you'll see her again."  The Admin said.

"I hope so…."  Mark said.

"Look, if you love her, tell her.  That's all I can say.  If you don't advance on her too quickly, I'm sure that you can win her heart."  The Admin said.

Arinia was now out of sight.  Little did Mark know, that the love he had for Arinia would ultimately save her life.   


	3. A Close Call

Chapter 3 

Arinia kept walking towards Mauville, but on the way there she couldn't help thinking about how nice Mark had been to her.  She also couldn't believe that he had told her that she battled like someone, who had been a trainer for several months.  To Arinia that seemed almost unreal.  On her way to Mauville City, she had to duck out of sight behind a bush to avoid being seen by some more Team Magma members.  From where she was hiding, she overheard most of their conversation.

"So an Aqua Admin chased you off?"  Maxie asked the grunt.

"Yes, he did."  The grunt replied.

"What happened after that?"  Maxie asked.

"A girl, I don't know her name, crossed the bridge and had to wait for us to clear the trail.  Then I challenged the girl to a battle in hopes that if I won, that I could bring her to you.  I lost.  That girl is incredibly well skilled."  The grunt replied.

"Can you describe her?  This might be important."  Maxie asked.

Arinia stayed low to the ground.

"I sure can.  She had black hair and blue eyes, and she wore a blue skirt with a blue vest over a white shirt."  The grunt replied.

"Hmm…..  This girl could be a threat to our plans….."  Maxie said.

"What should we do?" The grunt asked.

"Find her.  That's what."  Maxie replied.

"It wasn't too long ago since I saw her.  So I think that she's somewhere nearby.  She might even be hiding from us."  The grunt said.

"That's true, search the area.  I want this girl found.  I want to have a word with this girl."  Maxie said.

Now the rest of the grunts, who had been listening said, "We'll help find her, if that's okay."

"Yes, sure.  Help find her.  The more people looking for her, the sooner she'll be found."  Maxie said.

Arinia thought, "Oh, great……  How am I going to get away?  I can't stay in one place, or they'll find me for sure."

The grunts split up to look, and Maxie began looking too.  Arinia crawled on her hands and knees to a patch of tall grass that was close the trail, and began waiting for Maxie and the grunts to turn away from her.  So that she could make a break for it, to get away from them.  Maxie and grunts turned away from Arinia's general direction, and Arinia seized her chance and made a break for it.  However, Maxie heard her, and he turned around and saw her.

"There she is!  Surround her!"  Maxie yelled.

The grunts were swifter runners than Arinia, so they easily got ahead of her.  Thus, cutting off any more chance of escape.  The grunts surrounded her, like Maxie had told them to, and two grunts stepped forward and grabbed Arinia.  Arinia struggled to get out of their grasp, but it was no use.  The grunts dragged her before their boss.

"Ah!  So you're the girl I've heard some things about.  I heard that you beat one of my grunts in a battle."  Maxie said, while looking at Arinia.

"Why is that important?"  Arinia asked.

"My dear, it's important because you interfered with our plans.  You shouldn't have interfered."  Maxie said.

Now he said, "Tell me your name, I'm Maxie."

Arinia didn't want to reply, so one of the grunts twisted her arm behind her back causing her to yelp in pain.

"I suggest you tell me, unless you want him to do that again….."  Maxie said.

"Fine.  My name's Arinia."

"That's better."  Maxie said.

"Now let's see…….  What am I going to do with you?"  He said.

"You're going to let her go, that's what!"  A voice said.

Maxie and Arinia turned their heads in the direction that the voice came from.  The voice came from the Aqua Admin, who had offered Arinia a ride to Petalburg.

"What!  Me let her go?  I don't think so!  She's coming with us!"  Maxie said.

"No, she's not."  The Aqua Admin said.

The grunts holding Arinia loosened their holds on her without knowing it, while they were watching these events unfold.  So that when Arinia struggled to get free, she was able to.  Arinia ran away from them, and stopped behind the Aqua Admin.

The Admin turned to Arinia and said, "Run back to the Weather Institute.  It's your only chance, if you don't want to get captured."

Arinia nodded, and ran back towards the Weather Institute.  When she arrived at the Weather Institute, she saw that Mark was still there.  Mark looked up, saw her, and motioned for Arinia to come over to him.  Arinia walked over to Mark.

"What happened?  Your skirt has dirt all over it!"  Mark asked.

"I was heading towards Mauville when I saw some more Team Magma members.  I hid from them, and from what they said, they were after me!"  Arinia said, her voice shaking.

Mark threw his arms around Arinia in a comforting fashion and said, "Shh…..  It's going to be okay….."

Arinia started to cry, and Mark continued to hold her, trying to comfort her as she cried.

Mark thought, "Poor, girl……  She doesn't deserve to be targeted by Team Magma……."

Mark patted her on the back, and kept telling her that things were going to be okay.  The grunts thought that it was so cute that Mark was comforting Arinia, and they thought that they made a good couple.  If Mark needed them, they were willing to help get the two together.  Mark continued to hold her, and everyone hoped that she would get over her encounter.  Thus, allowing them to get to know her better, and that was exactly what they wanted to do.


	4. Leave Arinia Alone!

Chapter 4 

Mark was still holding Arinia in his arms, not knowing that that he was being spied on.

A Team Magma grunt saw Mark holding Arinia, and he thought, "Hmm….  That girl could prove useful in getting revenge on Mark.  I'll never forgive him for quitting Team Magma to join Team Aqua, the traitor!" 

This grunt could tell that Mark loved Arinia, and the grunt thought that the best way to get even with Mark was to take Arinia prisoner, and then use her as bait for her lover.  Now the grunt ran off to tell Maxie what he had just learned.  Arinia had stopped crying, but Mark still held her.  Arinia was trying to figure out why Mark cared about her enough that he had held her while she had cried.  It finally dawned on her that Mark probably loved her.  She looked Mark in the eyes, and Mark smiled at her.

"That's right, everything's going to be alright."  Mark told her.

Arinia was having a little trouble breathing all of a sudden.  Mark noticed that she was breathing funny, and he worried about her.  Mark released her, but Arinia's breathing was still a little labored.  She was almost gasping for breath, and about 5 minutes later she fainted.  Mark caught her as she fainted, and he lifted her up into his arms.  Mark was very worried about her since he had no idea what had caused her to faint.  One of the owners of the Weather Institute had come outside, and had seen Arinia faint.

"Here, take her inside.  I believe I know what's wrong with her."  The owner said.

Mark told the grunts, "Keep an eye on things, I'll be right back."

Now Mark carried Arinia inside, and followed the owner to a room that had a small bed in it.

The owner pulled the covers back and said "Lay her down on the bed."

Mark laid Arinia on the bed, then the owner covered her with the covers.

"Is she going to be okay?"  Mark asked.

"I think so.  If she's not better by morning, we'll need to take her to the hospital."  The owner replied.

Arinia was now sleeping.

"I think that she over-worked herself today.  Most likely she walked a long way, and became very tired."  The owner said.

"Yes, that's probably what happened, and her Team Magma encounter didn't help the situation any."  Mark added concerned.

"I think that she's going to be just fine, but I'm not a doctor so I really can't say for sure."  The owner said.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on her for me?  I have to rejoin my group."  Mark asked.

"Certainly, I don't mind keeping an eye on her at all."  The owner replied.

Mark took another look at Arinia before he left her; she was sleeping peacefully.  Her breathing wasn't labored anymore now that she was laying down.  The owner pulled a chair up beside Arinia, and he continued to watch her.  Mark went back outside.

"How is she?"  The grunts asked.

"We think that she's going to be fine.  What we think happened is that she walked a long way today, and that probably took a toll on her, making her very tired so that she fainted."  Mark said.

"Where is she?"  A grunt asked.

"She's in the Weather Institute.  The owner put her to bed, so she's resting right now."  Mark replied.

Back in the area where Maxie was, Maxie and the Aqua Admin were glaring daggers at each other.

"How dare you help her escape!  I caught her fair and square."  Maxie said.

"Fair and square, my foot!"  The Admin replied.

Now the Aqua Admin said, "I'll say this once, and I'll expect you to remember it.  Leave the girl alone!  She hasn't done anything to you, all she did was defend herself from one of your grunts."

"True, but she still shouldn't have gotten involved."  Maxie said.

"Then if you didn't want her involved, your grunt shouldn't have challenged her.  He got her involved in the events by having a battle with her."  The Admin shot back.

Maxie didn't reply, since he knew that the Admin had him there.  Maxie and all his grunts turned to leave.

"You haven't seen the last of me!  We'll be back, and when we'll get revenge on you and that girl."  Maxie said.

Now they all ran off.  The Aqua Admin was afraid for Arinia's safety.  The Admin walked back to the Weather Institute, and he became worried when he didn't see Arinia.

"Mark, where's Arinia?"  He asked.

"She's in the Weather Institute, she fainted and the owner is caring for her."  Mark replied.

"She fainted?"  The Admin asked.

"Yes, she did.  The owner seemed to think that she over did it a little today, and that's why she fainted."  Mark replied.

"Mark, Arinia is in danger.  Team Magma has sworn to get revenge on her, the next time they see her.  So if you love her, I suggest that you protect her.  Let me put it this way, I'm assigning you to keep an eye on her.  I want you to make sure that she stays safe, and I want you to lead a rescue operation should she ever get kidnapped."  The Admin said.

"Yes, sir!"  Mark replied.

"Now, go to her."  The Admin said.

Mark left and went inside the Weather Institute, and walked back to the room Arinia was in.  Once there, Mark pulled up a chair and sat at Arinia's right side of the bed.  Now he watched Arinia as he had been told to do.  However, Arinia didn't awaken, she kept sleeping and didn't stir.  Mark prayed that Arinia would be alright, but only time would tell for sure.


	5. Evil Intentions

Chapter 5 

The Team Magma grunt, who had been spying on Mark, had caught up with his boss.

"Boss!"  The grunt cried.

"Yes, what is it?"  Maxie asked.

"You don't like Mark, right?"  The grunt asked.

"That traitor?!  Of course I don't."  Maxie replied.

"Well I know how you can get back at him."  The grunt replied.

"Really?  How?"  Maxie asked.

"By kidnapping the girl he loves."  The grunt replied.

"Ah!  So he has a lover; that will work nicely.  Describe the girl."  Maxie said.

"She has black hair and wears a blue skirt and vest over a white shirt."  The grunt replied.

"That girl is Arinia, we have to kidnap her.  We'll set a trap for her between here and Mauville City, because that's where she'll be heading.  Well,  what are you waiting for?  Go set up the trap!"  Maxie said.

"Yes, sir!"  The grunt replied, and he ran off to do as his boss had instructed him to do.

Now that the grunt was gone, Maxie thought to himself, "Who knew that Arinia would prove useful in getting even with Mark…….  The girl had better cooperate with us, or I'll make things very tough for her."

Maxie now went to see how well the trap was being set up.

Back in the Weather Institute, Arinia was still sleeping, and Mark and the owner were still sitting beside her.  The sun set; and night fell.  Mark and the owner kept watch over her all night, not getting any sleep.  The next morning Arinia awakened, and she found that she was laying on a small bed.  She also saw that Mark was sitting beside her along with another man, she didn't know.

"Take it easy, Arinia…….  You fainted yesterday afternoon."  Mark said.

"I did?"  Arinia asked.

Mark and the owner nodded.

"After you fainted the owner of the Weather Institute let me take you inside, and he told me to lay you on a small bed."  Mark told her.

"How soon can I resume my journey?"  Arinia asked.

"That all depends on how you're feeling.  If you're not well enough, I'm afraid that we'll have to take you to the hospital in Forttree."  The owner of the Weather Institute said.

"Try to sit up, then we'll know what we need to do."  Mark said.

Arinia sat up, and Mark and the owner could tell that she was fine.

Good, so you're okay.  You may resume your journey now, but try to take it easy.  You exhausted yourself yesterday by doing too much, and you were very lucky that someone was around to make sure that you would be alright."  The owner said.

"You should also watch out for Team Magma.  They have sworn to get revenge on you, so you need to be very careful in what you do."  Mark told her.

"They did?"  Arinia asked.  
  


"Yes, they did.  So like I said, you need to be very careful."  Mark said.

The owner pulled the covers back, and Arinia climbed out of bed.  Now Mark, Arinia, and the owner walked back outside.

The owner told Arinia, "Good luck, and be careful."  Then he went back inside.

Now the Admin, who had saved Arinia from being captured by Team Magma hurried over.

"You're okay!  We were worried that you had gotten sick all of a sudden, or something."  He said.

"I feel fine."  Arinia replied.

"Good.  Now make sure that you don't over do it like that again, since it could be very dangerous to your health."  The Admin said.

"Okay, I won't do it again."  Arinia replied.

"Now that you're feeling better, you should continue on to Mauville City."  The Admin said.

"Good luck, Arinia."  Mark and the Admin said together, waving her off.

Arinia now walked away from them, and headed towards Mauville.  Not knowing that a trap had been set for her.


	6. Kidnap!

Chapter 6 

"Boss, Arinia's heading our way."  A grunt said.

"Good.  Get in place, and be ready to spring the trap on her when she gets close enough."  Maxie replied

"Yes, sir."  The grunt said.

A couple of minutes passed, and Arinia stopped to rest.  Arinia sat on the ground while she rested.

"Boss, she's stopped to rest.  What should we do?"  The grunt asked.

"Let her rest, but keep an eye on her."  Maxie replied.

While Arinia was resting, she fell asleep.

"Okay, she fell asleep, that changes everything.  Move in and pick her up, then come back to me with her."  Maxie ordered.

"Yes, sir!"  The grunt replied.

He now walked over to Arinia, and stooped to pick her up.  Then he carried her back to his boss.

"See?  That wasn't too hard, I would have thought that it would've been harder to capture her."  Maxie said.

"Me too."  The grunt replied.

"Come on.  Let's get her back to base before she wakes up, and starts making a fuss."  Maxie said.

"Good idea."  The grunt replied.

The grunt carried Arinia back to base, but surprisingly enough she didn't awaken.

"Either this girl is very tired, or there is something wrong with this picture."  Maxie said, while watching Arinia sleep in the grunt's arms.

"Yeah."  The grunt replied.

Maxie stopped in front of a cell.

"Put her in here."  Maxie said as he opened the door of a prison cell.  The grunt carried Arinia into the cell, and laid her on the small makeshift bed.  Maxie now handed the grunt a blanket, and the grunt covered Arinia with it.

"You may be dismissed now.  If you need me, I'll either be here or up in my office."  Maxie said.

"Yes, sir.  The grunt said.

The grunt left Arinia's cell without glancing back.  Maxie stood near Arinia for about 30 minutes before she awoke.  Arinia didn't see Maxie right off because he was standing in the shadows of her cell, but she did notice that she wasn't outside anymore.  She saw that she was in some sort of cell, and when she found that out she became very scared.  Maxie now stepped out of the shadows, and Arinia trembled in fright.  
  


Maxie broke the silence, "So you're the little girl, who interfered in my plans.  I'll make sure that you never interfere in Team Magma's affairs ever again!"  He grinned evilly at Arinia.

Arinia was scared, but she tried to sound brave, "I don't care who you are.  I won't let you get away with this."

Maxie replied, "But my dear, I already have.  The mission was to capture you, which we have done.  Besides, you're only one child.  How can you stand up to my supreme army of Team Magma, when you're a prisoner?"

Arinia replied, "I may be one girl, but have you ever heard the saying that 'one heart can make a difference'?"

Maxie laughed, "Don't make me laugh, child.  What can you do to stop my army of Team Magma?  You're only one child."

Arinia wasn't liking where this conversation was going, but she tried to stay brave as she replied, "Maybe nothing, but I can try."

Maxie replied, "We'll see about that, child.  You are surrounded; you can't take on all of us.  Why don't you come quietly, and give yourself up?"  He grinned evilly at Arinia.

"What!?  Me give myself up?  Why would I give myself up to you?"  Arinia exclaimed.

Maxie replied, "You should give up, if you know what's good for you, little girl!"

Now Maxie said, "Unless you do as I tell you, your precious pokemon will pay the price.  Is that clear, child?"

Arinia sighed, "Yes…."

Now Maxie said, "Good.  Now come along, child." 

Arinia tried to move away from Maxie.  However Maxie caught her, and pinned her to the bed.

"Give up, little girl?  I can easily overpower you, so I suggest that you quit resisting our power."  Maxie said.

Arinia struggled to get out of Maxie's grasp.

Now Maxie said, "I'll hold you here until you give up, so I suggest that you surrender.  You're not going to get away from us this time, and there's no one here, who is going to rescue you.  So you should give it up, and save your strength.  It will become clear later, what that means."

Arinia gave up, and Maxie released her from his grasp.

Now Maxie said, "I have something I need you for, and you're going to help me, even though you won't want to."

Maxie grabbed Arinia, and pulled her into a sitting position.

Maxie now took her hand, "Come with me, child."  Maxie said as he pulled Arinia to her feet.

Maxie dragged Arinia to his office, and once there he tied her to a chair and began questioning her.

Maxie said, "Now answer my questions, child.  Do you love Mark?"

Arinia replied, "Yes, I do."

Maxie now exclaimed, "Why do you love that traitor?!"

Arinia was confused, "Traitor?  What are you talking about?"

Maxie replied, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, girl, don't get smart with me or else……"

Arinia replied, "I seriously don't know what you're talking about!"

Maxie exploded, "YOU LIE!"

Arinia recoiled from Maxie's outburst as far as her bonds would allow her and said softly, "I'm not lying to you……"

Maxie replied, "You better no be, or you know what happens when people lie to me."  He grinned evilly at her.

Arinia replied, "I'm afraid I don't know."

Maxie replied, "My dear, when someone lies to me, I kill them.  Don't make me kill you."

Arinia said softly, "Please, I'm telling you the truth, why would I lie to you?  Please don't kill me, I beg you……."

Maxie looked at Arinia before he said, "You're lucky today, girl.  I believe you, but luck won't always be with you."

Arinia asked, "What do you mean that luck won't always be with me?"

Maxie replied, "You won't be able to hold out forever, you know.  Luck won't always be your sign of relief."

Arinia asked, "Why's that?"

Maxie replied, "You're not always going to be perfect, you have to learn how to fend for yourself." 

Maxie now said scowling, "I don't know why I'm telling you this…..  I should just shut up now and let you find out what's going to happen to you, and trust me you won't like it."

Arinia struggled against her bonds.  Maxie walked over to Arinia, and tightened her bonds.  Arinia struggled more, but Maxie only chuckled at her since he knew that she wouldn't be able to get free.  It pleased Maxie to see that she was afraid of him.

Maxie said, "Arinia, if you don't tell me the truth then you will suffer the consequences……"

Arinia replied, "But I'm telling you the truth!"

Maxie replied, "How can I tell that you're telling me the truth?  Maybe I should put you in a dark cell so that you can reconsider telling me the truth…. Or your pokemon will suffer the consequences.

Arinia asked, "If you're not going to believe me, what good is anything I say?"

Maxie now said, "Maybe I'll put you in the dark cell after-all."

Two grunts entered Maxie's office, and saw Maxie questioning Arinia.

Maxie turned to the grunts, "Men, take her to her cell, and don't leave her any food or water.  Is that clear?"

The grunts replied, "Yes, Maxie……"

Before Maxie let them take Arinia, he took her backpack and all her pokemon from her.  Arinia was now totally defenseless; she couldn't do anything without her pokemon.  Arinia hung her head; she knew that she was defeated.  The grunts untied Arinia, and took her to her cell.  When they reached it, one opened the cell door, and the other pushed Arinia into it.  Then they closed the door behind her, and locked her in before they left.  Arinia was in total darkness; she couldn't see anything.  Arinia groped around for the bed, and when she found it she sat down and burst into tears.  This day had been a nightmare for her.  It had started out good, but had gotten worse rather quickly.  As Arinia cried, she thought about her pokemon and her belongings that Maxie had taken away from her.  Arinia wished more than anything that she could be held in Mark's strong arms.  Arinia cried herself to sleep, while praying that she would be rescued soon.


	7. Arinia's Questioning

Chapter 7 

The next day, Arinia was shaken awake by Maxie.

"Finally you decide to wake up!  I've been shaking you for the past 5 minutes."  Maxie said.

"I'm a sound sleeper."  Arinia told him.

"I noticed."  Maxie said annoyed.

Arinia didn't reply, she knew that he had some plan that involved her and Mark.  She didn't want to be a part of it, but as a captive there was nothing she could do about it

Maxie now pinned Arinia to the bed in her cell and he said, "I'll give you this much, you're brave, but that won't be enough to save you since your fate rests in our hands.  We can determine whether you live or die, and at the moment you are leaning towards death."

Arinia replied, "You don't scare me, my sister will come for me, and she will save me……."

Maxie replied, "Oh, really?  Don't make me laugh, child, not even your sister will be able to find you……  Alive that is……"  Maxie now laughed at her misfortune.

Arinia now asked softly, "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Yes, unless you tell me the truth, if you tell me the truth I might spare your life for now."

Arinia sighed, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Maxie now said, "Now you will tell me who you're working for.  Are you a spy?  Answer me now!"

Arinia replied, "I'm not a spy, I don't work for anyone, I'm just a normal pokemon trainer."

Maxie replied, "Well, we shall see about that.  If you are a spy, I will eliminate you myself……"

Arinia was silent; she didn't want Maxie to thing that she was a spy when she wasn't.

Maxie said while looking into Arinia's blue eyes, "You'd better pray that you're telling me the truth, my dear, because if I find out that you're deceiving me, no one or nothing will save you from what I have in store for you."  Maxie grinned evilly at her.

Arinia still didn't reply, so Maxie tried to make her speak by asking her another question.

"You are Karania's younger sister, are you not?"  Maxie asked her.

"Yes, I am, she's my sister."  Arinia replied.

Maxie was surprised.

"Hmm……  Let's see…….  I better watch what I'm doing because your sister has powerful friends."  Maxie said more to himself than to Arinia.

"Now Maxie said, "I probably won't kill you after-all."

Arinia couldn't believe her ears, but before she could think on that, Maxie asked her another question.

"Now, how long have you known Mark?"  Maxie asked her.

Arinia replied, "I've only just met him recently……"

Maxie replied, "I see.  However, it's hard to believe that you and him fell in love on short notice."

Maxie stared into Arinia's blue eyes as he asked, "So it was one of those love at first sight things, wasn't it?"

Arinia didn't look at his eyes and spoke softly, "Yes……."

Maxie now said, "I may have some use for you yet!  It's not what you'd hope for, but you're not going to die today…….  You're going to be a prize, when I send a note to your lover that will say that I have you as my prisoner.  I'm sure that he and some of his friends will come to try to rescue you, but for the fun of it I'm not going to send it until a week passes and you've grown weaker from no food or water."

Arinia exclaimed, "Oh, no!"

Maxie now said, "Be quiet, girl, there's nothing you can do to stop these things from happening.  You might die at my hands one of these days, but it won't be today."

Arinia didn't reply, things were looking bad enough for her without her getting Maxie mad at her.  Maxie released Arinia from his grasp, and walked to the door and left her cell, closing and locking it behind him.

Maxie looked at Arinia through the bars of her cell before he said, "Enjoy your strength while you have it because it will not last long!"

He now left, leaving Arinia to starve.


	8. Where Is She?

Chapter 8 

A week passed, and true to his word, Arinia had grown weaker from no food or water.  She barely had any energy, so it was making it hard for her to move around.  Arinia hadn't had any visitors all week; she was utterly alone and defenseless.  Arinia's only hope was that Mark and the rest of Team Aqua would get worried when she didn't meet back up with them today.  Arinia didn't know it, but Maxie had just the note with his Crobat to give to Mark.

~*~

"Mark, isn't Arinia supposed to meet back up with us today?"  A grunt asked.

"Yes, she is."  Mark replied.

"Then where is she?"  The grunt asked again.

It was now late afternoon, and Arinia still hadn't shown up.

"I don't know…….  I hope something hasn't happened to her……."  Mark said while starting to get worried.

A note now fell from the sky, and it landed at Mark's feet.  Mark bent over to pick it up, and he read it.  Then his eyes widened in horror.

**The note read:**

I have Arinia as my prisoner, and if she doesn't cooperate with me, I will kill her.  Rescue her if you can.  We'll be ready.

**Signed, Maxie of Team Magma.**

"What is it?"  The grunt asked.

"Team Magma's captured Arinia……  The poor girl……."  Mark replied sadly.

Mark was now afraid, worried, and concerned about Arinia's safety.  The superior Admin, who had offered Arinia a ride walked over.

"What's happened?"  He asked.

"Team Magma's kidnapped Arinia, they're holding her captive….."  Mark replied sadly.

"Oh, no!  We should have kept her with us……  The poor child."  The Admin said.

"So do you agree if I say that it's time to rescue her?"  Mark asked his superior.

"I do indeed.  She doesn't deserve to be held as a prisoner, she deserves to be free.  So let's get a group together, and go to Team Magma's base to rescue her."  The Admin said.

Now Mark and the Admin hurried off to get a group together so that they could go to rescue Arinia.


	9. A Plan of Rescue

Chapter 9 

"Okay, here's the plan.  You'll go with your group first, and I'll follow you with my group in 2-3 hours."  The superior Admin said.

"Got it."  Mark said.

"Take care.  Hopefully they won't get as desperate to threaten Arinia's life, but if they do don't take the risk.  They are not too happy with her, so I'm afraid that they would really kill her.  So if that happens, Arinia's safety comes first.  You might get captured, but in the long run things will turn out well."  The superior said.

"Okay, if worst comes to worst, I'll surrender to keep her safe."  Mark said.

"Good luck."  The Admin said, then he walked off.

Mark and his group walked to the entrance to Team Magma's base in the Fiery Cave, and penetrated it.  Mark and his group walked through the halls of the base before they stopped in front of a cell.

"Mark, where do you think we'll find Arinia?"  A grunt asked.

"I don't know where we'll find her……."  Mark replied.

From within the cell, Arinia heard their voices and heard her name mentioned.  Arinia struggled to get to her feet, and walked to the door of her cell.

Mark's back was to her so Arinia said, "Mark, is that you?"

Mark's eyes popped open and he said, "Arinia!?!?  Is that you?  Where are you?"

"I'm in the cell behind you." Arinia answered weakly.

Mark turned around and saw Arinia through the bars of her cell.

Mark saw how pale she was, so he asked her, "What did they do to you?"

Arinia replied weakly, "They tried to starve me……"

"You poor thing!  Don't worry, we'll get you out of here if it's the last thing we do."  Mark told her.

Maxie now appeared with a large number of Magma grunts behind him.

"Well, well, well….."  Maxie said while crossing his arms.

"…….What do we have here?"  He continued.

"Maxie!!!  What have you done with Arinia!?  Release her at once!!"  Mark exclaimed.

Arinia watched these events unfold through the bars of her cell.

Maxie replied, "I think not, boy……  Arinia is my prisoner, rescuing her is futile……  So I suggest that you surrender to me, or else your girlfriend will pay the price."

Arinia was starting to feel faint, standing up was beginning to take its toll on her.

Mark now asked, "How did you know that she was my girlfriend?"

Maxie grinned evilly, "A little birdie told me……"  Maxie chuckled after he said that.

Maxie continued, "Now surrender, there is no escape and you are all surrounded!"

Mark replied, "All right……  We surrender, but please don't hurt Arinia."

Maxie replied, "I won't hurt the girl, unless you surrender to me."

Arinia said very weakly, "Mark, don't worry about me, save yourself."

Mark exclaimed, "Arinia!!!  Are you alright!?!?  Answer me, Arinia!"

Now Maxie said, "Silence you young fool!  Now take them away to their cells, I'll deal with you later."  Maxie gave Mark an evil look.

Now Arinia said, "I'm fine……"  Her voice trailed off, and she fell to the floor with a thud.

Mark exclaimed, "Oh, no!  Arinia!!"  Mark tried to get to Arinia's cell to see if she was okay, but the Team Magma grunts held him back.

Maxie now said, "I said take them away!!"

Maxie looked at Mark and said, "You should worry about yourself, boy."  He grinned evilly at Mark.

The grunts dragged the Aqua members away, but while Mark was being dragged away, he saw Maxie enter Arinia's cell.  Mark was worried about Arinia because there was nothing he could do to protect her.  Inside Arinia's cell, Maxie found Arinia lying on the floor.  He realized that she had fallen and had hit her head when she fell.  Maxie picked Arinia up gently and put Arinia back in her bed.  Then Maxie left her cell to go torture her lover.


	10. Poor Arinia

Chapter 10 

Mark and his group were all in their cells, and Mark paced the length of his cell worried about Arinia.  The door to Mark's cell opened, and Maxie entered.  Mark stopped pacing, and looked at Maxie with mixed emotions.

Maxie faced Mark and said, "Now, if you cooperate with me, no harm will come to your girlfriend."

Mark replied, "Ok……  I'll cooperate with you, but please don't hurt Arinia."

Maxie grinned evilly and said, "We shall see about that, boy……"

Now Mark asked, "Tell me, how is Arinia?"

Maxie replied, "Arinia fell and hit her head, she's unconscious at the moment."

Mark exclaimed, "You monster!  What did you do to her!?!?"

"Calm down, boy, she's fine, I only put her back in her bed."  Maxie replied.

Now Mark asked, "How do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

Maxie replied, "I'll take you to her, so that you can see for yourself how she is……"

Mark replied, "Fine, take me to her, I want to make sure that she's okay..…"

Mark and Maxie walked back to Arinia's cell, and Maxie unlocked it and they both entered.  Mark ran to Arinia's side, and he saw at once that she was very weak and appeared to be half starved.  Mark sat on the bed beside her and moved Arinia so that he was cradling her in his arms.

"Arinia, are you all right?  Speak to me."  Mark said while cradling Arinia in his arms.

Maxie now said, "Don't worry, boy, she's resting."

Mark was not happy to find his love in this condition because he said, "You better pray that she's all right, or I swear I'll make you pay for what you did to Arinia……"

Maxie replied, "Don't be foolish, boy, you're in no position to make threats whatsoever.  I call the shots here, unless you want your dear Arinia to pay the consequences."  Maxie grinned evilly at Mark.

Mark didn't reply since he knew that Maxie was right.

Mark now asked worried, "Why is Arinia so weak and pale?"

Maxie now said, "I'll tell you what, boy.  I'll let you stay with her until she recovers, but don't try to escape.  It's futile, so I'll be keeping a close watch on you."

Mark replied, "Okay, I'll stay and take care of her, but she needs a doctor, she's not looking too good……"

"In due time."  Maxie said.

Maxie took Arinia's hand and took her pulse, then he said, "Let me see…..  Oh, my!  She's a lot weaker than I was trying to make her."

Mark exclaimed, "You mean, you did this to her on purpose!?"

Maxie replied, "Yes, I did.  She deserved it too."

Mark now asked, "Why would you do such a thing to her?"

Maxie replied, "I did it because I wanted to.  Now stay put, and take care of her!  NOW!"

Mark asked, "How should I care for her?  I don't have anything other than my love for her to help her."

Maxie replied, "Well, you will do as I say or else…..  Is that clear, boy!?!?"

Mark sighed, "Yes, I understand……"

Arinia moaned and tried to sit up.

Maxie now said, "Good!  I have some business to attend to now, remember to take care of her or else……."  Maxie laughed and left the cell, locking it behind him.


	11. Romance Blooms

Chapter 11 

After Maxie left, Arinia looked at Mark and spoke, "Mark, I feel terrible….."

Mark replied, "Shh!  Don't talk.  You'll need to save your strength….."

Arinia tried to sit up, and Mark said, "Arinia, don't move……  You'll hurt yourself more……"

Arinia asked, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Mark smiled and said, "Just rest……  I'm not going anywhere……"

Arinia laid back, but she moaned in pain as she laid her head back.

Mark was concerned so he asked, "Are you okay?  Where does it hurt?"

Arinia replied, "It's my head, I hit my head when I fell."

Mark replied, "Ok, let me check your head…..."

Mark checked her head and found just a little bump on it.

  
After checking her head, Mark said, "You'll be all right, you just have a little bump on your head……"

"Ouch, no wonder……."  Arinia said.

Mark and Arinia were so glad to see each other that they weren't aware that Maxie was spying on them.

Mark smiled at Arinia, "You'll be fine, don't worry, now go and get some sleep……"

Arinia closed her eyes, but then opened them after a couple of minutes.

"Mark, I'm scared……."  She said.

Mark replied, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Mark smiled at her, and looked at her pretty blue eyes.  Then he said, "Gosh, you're so beautiful…….."

Arinia blushed.

"Arinia, you're very brave and I admire that in you.  I really wish that I had a girl like you to be my girlfriend……"  Mark said.

"How do you know that you won't find one?  I don't know whether I'm the one you're talking about, but……."  Arinia's voice trailed off, and she slipped into a semi-conscious state.

"Arinia!  Come on now don't die on me!  I need you!  You make my life worth living!"  Mark exclaimed.

Mark gently shook Arinia, and she finally came out of her current state and looked at Mark.  Arinia looked at Mark and asked, "What do you mean that I make your life worth living?"

Mark replied, "You're brave, you're beautiful, and you're a great pokemon trainer.  I admire that, so Arinia would you please be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!  I'd be glad to!  I admire certain things in you too……  I admire that you're brave, you're handsome, and that you always seem to know what you're doing whether when you're battling or doing something for your team….."

"Oh, gosh, Arinia…….  I can't believe you said that….."  Mark said surprised.

"I'm sorry…….  Did I say something wrong?"  Arinia asked ashamed.

"No, you didn't.  Cheer up; you only surprised me since I wasn't expecting you to say that.  Arinia, do you mind if I kiss you?"  Mark said and asked.

It was Arinia's turn to be surprised, "I……  I don't mind.  Go ahead if you want……"

Mark leaned over and kissed Arinia on her lips.  Arinia moved a bit in surprise since she hadn't been expecting him to kiss her just yet, and banged her head somewhat hard against the wall of her cell in the process.

Mark exclaimed, "Oh, my!  Arinia!  Are you hurt?!"

Arinia started to cry, and Mark said, "Arinia, please don't cry……  Everything's is going to be alright, I promise……."

Mark kissed Arinia on her forehead as he cradled her in his arms while trying to comfort her and tried to calm her down after hurting herself from what was supposed to be a good experience.

Mark now said, "I love you, Arinia…….."

Arinia stopped crying, she was almost in shock.

Arinia said, "You love me?  I love you too!"

Mark and Arinia kissed each other.

Maxie opened the door and came in, "Aw…..  How sweet……"

Mark gasped, and Arinia trembled in fear.

Mark growled, "Maxie!  What do you want now!?!?"

Maxie replied, "My, my, what a bad temper……."

Maxie chuckled, "You two make such a nice couple…….  It's a shame that I'll have to kill you two lovebirds……"  Maxie laughed at them.

Arinia said weakly, "My sister won't let you!"

Maxie laughed at Arinia, and Mark took her hand and shot him a "Leave my girl alone" look.

Maxie said, "Don't make me laugh, child!  Your sister and her friends will fall as well, not even Edgar Birch or that pathetic Ash Ketchum will be able to stop me!"

Arinia sat up, and clung to Mark in fright.

Now Maxie said, "I have an idea that will stop the Legends Elite from rescuing you, unless you do exactly as I say……"

Arinia continued to cling to Mark and didn't answer.

Maxie went on, "I will send a ransom note to your dear sister, Karania, demanding that she pays me one million dollars for your release, or else you will be eliminated……"

Arinia began to cry again into Mark's shoulder, and Mark wrapped his arms around her, and held her while trying to comfort her.

Mark now told Arinia, "Don't worry my love, "I won't let this monster harm you……."

Maxie now growled, "Don't test my patience, boy!  You are starting to really get on my nerves!"

Maxie pried Arinia out of Mark's arms, and grabbed her.

Maxie said to Mark, while pulling Arinia to her feet, "I know how to make you do as I say!  I'll use your girlfriend as bait!"

Arinia struggled weakly to get out of Maxie's grasp.

Maxie looked at Arinia and said, "Struggle all you want, girl!  You cannot break free of my grasp!"

Arinia was almost in tears again.

Mark exclaimed, "Please don't hurt, Arinia!  I beg you, please don't hurt her!"

Maxie grinned evilly and said, "Well it seems that you're begging for mercy, now get on your knees and beg!"

Mark got on his knees and started to beg, "Please, Maxie……  Don't hurt, Arinia…….  I beg of you……."

Maxie now said, "Now that's more like it, I love it when you squirm!"  Maxie laughed.

Arinia gave up fighting Maxie, as she felt weak all of a sudden.  Maxie felt Arinia go somewhat limp in his grasp, so he looked down at her.  Maxie began to drag Arinia towards the door of her cell.

Arinia exclaimed, "Mark!!  Help!!!!"

Maxie covered her mouth with his free hand.  "Quiet, you!  If you know what's good for you, you will remain silent, is that clear?!?!"

Arinia nodded.

Now Maxie said, "Good, girl."  Then he laughed, and lifted Arinia into his arms.

Mark exclaimed, "Maxie, take me instead!  Leave Arinia alone!"

Arinia watched this from Maxie's arms in silence.

Maxie replied, "I think not, foolish boy!  Now stay put!"

He now looked at Arinia in his arms and said, "I have big plans for you, my dear."  
  


Maxie carried Arinia out of her cell, locking it behind him, and up to his office.


	12. Doctor Care

Chapter 12 

Maxie carried Arinia up to his office, and once there he set her on the sofa and tied her up.  Arinia was bound so tightly that she couldn't move at all.  

Maxie then took her pulse and said, "Looks like it's time for me to take you to see a doctor……"

Arinia asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Maxie replied, "Why am I taking you to see a doctor?  Let's just say that I need to keep you alive to get what I want….."

Maxie now lifted Arinia up off the sofa and positioned her in his arms, then he carried her to the infirmary.  When Maxie entered with Arinia, a doctor hurried over to take a look at Arinia.  Maxie made Arinia sit on a chair so that the doctor could look at her.  The doctor checked her eyes, ears, mouth, heart, and then took some of her blood.

Arinia flinched slightly when the doctor drew some of her blood, so Maxie said, "Come on, child, don't be afraid of a little pain……"

"Okay…….."  Arinia replied softly.

Maxie was keeping a close eye on Arinia while she was getting medical care, and he kept guard over her while the doctor went to analyze her blood.  The doctor returned with the results 5 minutes later.

Maxie asked Arinia, "How's your head?  I know you hit your head when you fell….."

Arinia replied, "My head hurts, but I'm fine……"

Maxie replied, "We'll need to get your head checked to make sure that no permanent damage has been done.  I'll be right back.  Doctor, keep an eye on her, and don't let her go anywhere."  

The doctor replied, "As you wish, sir……"

Maxie left the room and returned a few minutes later with an ice pack.

Maxie said, "Now, make sure that her head is not swelling, that's an order!"

"Yes, sir."  The doctor replied.

The doctor examined her head, and found where the swelling was centered.

Maxie now asked, "Where is the swelling centered?"

The doctor replied, "The swelling is centered in a little bump at the back of her head."

Maxie now asked, "Is the swelling getting worse?"

The doctor replied, "Yes, it is……. It probably hurts a lot too……"

Maxie handed the ice pack to the doctor, "Well make sure that the swelling doesn't get any worse……"

"Yes, sir, as you wish…….."  The doctor replied.

The doctor took the ice pack and applied it to the bump on her head.  Arinia shivered, and Maxie stood up and went to get a blanket.  He returned with it in a couple of minutes, and when he did he wrapped Arinia in it.  After Maxie wrapped her in the blanket she stopped shivering, but she wasn't too comfortable being tied up and wrapped in a blanket.

Maxie asked Arinia, "Are you comfortable, my dear?"

Arinia replied, "I'm not at all comfortable, the ropes are digging into my skin…….."

Maxie replied, "Well, I can fix that……"

Maxie unwrapped Arinia from the blanket, and untied her completely.  Then he wrapped her back in the blanket.  Maxie set the ropes on the floor and asked her, "Is that better?"

Arinia replied, "Yes, that's a lot better, thank you……"

Now Maxie said, "Don't get used to it, I won't usually be that nice to you……  I'm only nice to you because I'm worried about you somewhat."

Arinia didn't reply, and Maxie continued to watch her treatment.  After another 10 minutes the swelling in Arinia's head had gone down, and the doctor removed the ice pack from her head.

Maxie asked the doctor, "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor replied, "She's going to be just fine from what I can tell at the moment.  Other than a little bump on the back of her head, and being half starved there's nothing wrong with her.  All I suggest is giving her something to eat soon as I'm a little concerned that if she doesn't eat that you might lose her."

Maxie replied, "She'll get something to eat in the very near future."

Now the doctor said, "Though I can give her some shots that will help her recover."

Now Maxie said, "Give them to her."

The doctor replied, "As you wish, sir." 

The doctor left the room, and returned a few minutes later with a rag and 2 shots.  Arinia was scared, but there was nothing she could do.  She knew that she was going to get the shots whether she wanted them or not.

"Maxie, do you mind holding her still?"  The doctor asked.

"Not at all."  Maxie replied.

Maxie grabbed Arinia and held her still, and the doctor pulled her left arm out from under the blanket and cleaned a place on it and administered the shots.  Then once the shots had been administered, Maxie released her.

Now Maxie said, "You may be dismissed now."

The doctor replied, "Thank you, sir."  The doctor took the ice pack with him as he left the room.

Now Maxie said, "Now that I know that you're going to be okay, it's time for me to take you back to your cell….."

Maxie lifted the blanketed Arinia up into his arms, and he carried her back to her cell.  Once at her cell, Maxie shifted her in his arms so that he could unlock the door.  He unlocked it, and carried Arinia back into her cell.

Mark exclaimed, "Arinia!  Thank god, you're okay!"

Arinia didn't answer at the moment for she knew that Maxie would jump all over her about it if she did.  Maxie carried Arinia over to the bed, and laid her down.  Then he left them there, locking the door behind him as he went.  Mark walked over to Arinia and pulled the only chair in her cell up next to her, and he sat down beside her.

Mark asked, "What did he do to you?"

Arinia replied, "He tied me up, but he took me to see a doctor.  Though he did completely untie me while the doctor was looking at me.

Now Mark said, "I was afraid that he was going to kill you, when he took you……  I've been worried sick!  For the past hour, I've been a nervous wreck!"

Now Arinia said, "I wasn't too much better off, I was afraid continuously since I didn't know what he had in mind for me."

Now Mark said, "But he didn't hurt you, and that's what counts.  You're safe with me, as long as I'm here I won't let him harm you.  Now get some sleep."

Mark kissed Arinia goodnight and she closed her eyes, and she fell asleep in a couple of minutes.  Mark sat beside Arinia as she slept.  He took the other blanket on her bed and covered her with it, so that she could stay warm.  Then he began keeping a close eye on her.  Mark knew that if she didn't get something to eat soon that she would die.  He prayed that Maxie would give him something to feed her so that he wouldn't lose her.


	13. Mark's Devotion

Chapter 13 

A few hours later, Maxie returned with a bowl of soup, "Wake her up, she needs to eat this……" 

Mark gently shook Arinia awake, "Wake up, Arinia……. You need to eat….."

Arinia stirred slightly, and tried to sit up to eat.  However, she was so weak that she couldn't sit up.  So Maxie gave the bowl of soup to Mark, and helped her sit up.  Maxie then sat beside her, and leaned her up against him so that Mark could feed her easily. Mark became very angry when Maxie leaned her up against him because he felt that Maxie was trying to take advantage of poor Arinia in her state of weakness.

Mark exclaimed, "Get your dirty hands off Arinia!"

Maxie replied, "Look, boy, I'm only trying to help her!  If you haven't noticed, she'll die if she doesn't eat something……."

Mark now said, "How do I know if you're lying?"

Arinia opened her eyes, "Mark, what's going on?"

Mark replied, "It's okay, Arinia……  Everything's ok, let Maxie help you……"

Arinia looked confused, "Huh?  I still don't understand."

Now Maxie said, "Let me help you, child, you must trust me……"

Arinia replied, "Okay……"  Soon after she said that, she shivered.

Now Maxie said, "Oh, my!  You're shivering…….  Here let me cover you……"  Maxie covered Arinia with a blanket.

Mark asked Maxie, "Is she okay, Maxie?"

Maxie placed a hand on her forehead, "No!  She has just developed a fever!…..  She's burning up!….."

Arinia now said, "Why me?"  Then she coughed after she had spoken.

Mark dropped the bowl of soup; he was immensely worried about Arinia.

Maxie laid Arinia back down, "Arinia you must rest……  You have a fever….."

Now Mark asked, "Is there anything you can do for her?"

  
Maxie replied, "I can put her in the infirmary, but that's about it…….  Come on, if there's a time she needs a doctor it's now!"

Mark scooped Arinia up into his arms and followed Maxie out of her cell.

"Mark……  I'm not feeling that well……"

Maxie now said, "We must hurry, her condition is getting worse……"

Now Mark said, "We must take her to a hospital…….  She's getting worse by the minute!"

Maxie replied, "I won't allow her to be taken to a hospital.  She either get better here, or she will die."

Mark exclaimed, "How can you be so inhuman!?"

Maxie replied, "Look, Arinia's none of my concern.  I could care less if she dies."

Mark was shocked, "You………  Monster!"

Arinia moaned in Mark's arms.  Mark looked frightened, "Arinia……..  Please hang in there……  Please………." Tears came out of Mark's eyes.

Now Maxie said, "You're wasting your time, she's not going to make it."

"Now Mark said, "If anything happens to Arinia, I will hold you responsible!"  

Maxie replied, "Don't be stupid, Arinia's fate rests in my hands.  I have the final say!"

Now Mark said, "Please…….  I beg of you………  I'll do anything you want………  I'll……..  Be your lackey……….  But please save Arinia's life………."

Maxie grinned evilly, "Anything?"

Mark replied softly, "Yes……."

Now Maxie said, I can't hear you boy!  Speak up!"

"I said yes……."  Mark said.

"Yes, what?"  Maxie asked.

"I……  I mean, yes sir………" Mark said.

Now Maxie said, "Now that's more like it!"  He started to laugh.

Arinia shifted in Mark's arms and said, "Don't worry about me.  I'll always be with you no matter what happens."

Now Mark looked down at Arinia, "Me, leave you behind!?  No way!  We're gonna get through this together!  I'm not gonna leave you in your current state."

Now Maxie smirked and said, "Maybe it's best that you let her die, she won't make it anyway……."

"You're nothing, but a heartless monster!!!!"  Mark exclaimed.

Now Arinia said, "Mark…….  What's gonna happen to me?"

"It's okay, sweetheart, you'll be fine……"  Mark replied.

Now Maxie said, "This is so sweet, it's disgusting………  Don't make me take her from you!"

"I won't let you!"  Mark exclaimed.

Maxie reached into his pocket and withdrew a knife, which he laid against Arinia's neck.

"Oh, no!"  Mark exclaimed.

Arinia trembled in fear; she didn't want to die.

Now Maxie grinned evilly and said, "Now let go of the girl, or she will die quickly!  What's it gonna be, boy?"

Mark gave up, "Ok……  I'll let her go……  But please don't kill her……"  Mark set Arinia back on her feet, and tried to support her somewhat.

Now Maxie said, "Ha!  What difference does it make?  She will die eventually……"  Maxie laughed madly, then he pocketed the knife and scooped Arinia up into his arms.

Now Mark asked, "What are you gonna do to her?"

"I'm gonna put her in the infirmary."   Maxie replied.

Now Mark asked, "Does she have a chance of surviving?"

"I don't know…….  She appears to have a little energy every so often, so I think she might recover, but I really can't say for sure."  Maxie replied.

Now Mark said, "She needs a doctor now, before it's too late!"

"She'll get one, now quit badgering me, or I'll let her die."  Maxie said while starting to get annoyed.

"Ok, fine!  But you better keep your end of the bargain……."  Mark replied.

Now Maxie said, "Yes!  I give you my word, now be quiet before I change my mind!  My patience is growing thin!"

Mark looked at his love in Maxie's arms, "Hang in there, Arinia……."

Arinia tried to speak, "Mark…….."  Then she coughed and moaned.

Mark exclaimed, "Arinia, please hang in there!"

Now Maxie said, "Arinia, don't try to talk.  You're using up the strength you need to recover……"

Arinia tried again, "Mark……  Help……  Me……."

"Shh!  You need to keep your strength, sweetheart……."

Arinia fell silent.  They continued walking until they came to the infirmary doors.  Mark opened them and Maxie carried Arinia into the infirmary, then he carried her over to a bed.  Mark pulled the covers back, and Maxie laid her down on the bed, and Mark pulled the covers up around her.

Maxie looked at Mark, "Stay put, if I find you gone when I come back with the doctor, I'll kill Arinia……"

"I understand……..  I won't go anywhere."  Mark replied.

Maxie left the room to go get the doctor.

Mark walked over to Arinia, "Arinia, how are you feeling?"  Mark asked her.

"I feel terrible……  I feel like I just got hit by a dozen soccer balls……"

Mark chuckled, "Shh…….  I love you, Arinia!  Do me a favor and beat this illness!"  Mark bent over and kissed her on her forehead.

Maxie returned with the doctor, "Okay, move away from Arinia, boy……"

Mark moved away from Arinia, and the doctor walked over to her and began giving her a check-up.  The doctor took Arinia's hand, and pricked her finger, and took some of her blood.  Then he took a bandaid, and gently wrapped it around her finger to stop the flow of her precious blood.

"So doctor how is she?"  Maxie asked.

"I'll be frank with you, Maxie, it's a miracle that she's still alive……."

Mark gasped in horror.

"That's not good……  Can you save her?"  Maxie asked grimly.

"I'll do what I can for her…….  I'll need to analyze her blood to know what I should do to save her."  The doctor said.

"You do that."  Maxie said.

The doctor left the room to go examine her blood.

"Come here, boy."  Maxie said.

Mark walked over to Maxie.

"I want you to come with me.  Arinia needs her rest, and she wants to talk to you.  So you need to leave her for a while."

Mark looked at Arinia; she didn't want him to leave her.

"Don't worry, child, I won't make him leave you until you fall asleep.  Arinia relaxed and closed her eyes, and she fell asleep in a couple of minutes.  Mark pulled the covers up around Arinia some more, and kissed Arinia once more before he followed Maxie out of the infirmary.

Mark thought to himself, "When this is over, I'm not going to let Arinia out of my sight for a while."

They both left, and Arinia continued to sleep peacefully.


	14. Arinia's Pain

Chapter 14 

While Mark was gone with Maxie the doctor came in and put Arinia on an IV.  Arinia woke up with a start as she felt a surge of pain in her left hand.  She winced as the doctor worked to put her on the IV.

Once the doctor had her on the IV, he turned to her and said, "That was the only way to keep you alive……  I'm sorry it hurt, but I don't have many options if I'm going to save you from death."

Arinia merely nodded, and the doctor smiled and pulled the covers up around her.  Then he said, "Try to get some more sleep, at the moment that's the best cure."

Arinia closed her eyes and fell back asleep, and the doctor left her.

~*~

Meanwhile, Maxie was having Mark cook the team dinner.  As soon as the meal was finished, he made some soup for Arinia at Maxie's urging.  Mark ladled the soup into a bowl and got a spoon; then Mark and Maxie left the kitchen and walked up to the infirmary.  Arinia was just starting to come to as they entered.  Maxie pulled a chair over to Arinia's bedside for Mark, and Mark walked over and sat down beside her with the bowl of soup.

"Hi, sweetheart.  How are you feeling?"  Mark asked her.

Maxie walked over to the doorway, he didn't want to watch a mushy scene unfold.

"I'm feeling somewhat better…….  The doctor came in earlier and put me on an IV.  It hurt like crazy when he put me on it……."  Arinia replied.

Mark felt Arinia's pain, "Ouch!  That doesn't sound like it was a good experience…….  Oh, by the way, I have some soup for you……."

Maxie now walked over to Arinia's bedside, and he helped her sit up.  Maxie piled her pillows behind her so she would have some support while she was eating.  Now Mark dipped the spoon into the soup, and then he lifted a spoonful of soup and brought it towards Arinia's lips.  Arinia was so hungry that she accepted the food without hesitation.  Maxie stood near Arinia, and he saw how glad she was to be fed once again.  He continued to watch Mark feeding Arinia until all of the soup was gone, then he moved her pillows so that she could lay back to rest.  Arinia lay back, and Mark took her left hand.

Now Maxie said, "Now see here, boy…….  I'll let you stay with Arinia overnight, but don't try to escape.  If you do, Arinia will die at my hand."

  
Mark looked at Arinia and said, "I understand, I won't go anywhere……."  But in his mind Mark was planning the exact opposite.  He was planning to take Arinia to safety while everyone else was sleeping.

"Good, now take care of her…….  You know what to do if she needs medical attention during the night……..  I'll see you in the morning, good night…….."  Then with that Maxie left the infirmary, and Mark coaxed Arinia into sleeping some more.

Arinia asked, "But I've been sleeping all day!  Why do I have to sleep some more?"

Mark replied, "You need to sleep because it's the only way for you to get well……."

Arinia opened her mouth to protest, but Mark shushed her.  "Now sleep, I'm going to take care of you tonight.  You're in good hands, I won't let anything happen to you while I'm here with you……"

Arinia gave up trying to convince Mark that she didn't need sleep, and closed her eyes.  Then Mark kissed Arinia on the cheek, "Sleep well, Arinia……"

Arinia heard him, and she smiled.  Then shortly afterward, she slipped into a deep sleep.

Now Mark thought, "Don't worry, Arinia, as soon as the coast is clear I'm going to get you out of here……" 

Mark decided that when he escaped with her that he'd head to the desert, and create a secret base in the top eastern corner of the desert (close to the area where you find the fossils in the game), where the sand swirled really heavily.  Now all Mark could do was wait until the proper time to take Arinia, and make a break for it.  Arinia, knowing none of what Mark had planned, slept on.


	15. Escape and Loving Care

Chapter 15 

It was a little past midnight when everyone finally went to bed.  Shortly after midnight, Mark unhooked Arinia's fresh IV bag from the stand that the doctor had put her on before she went to bed, and wrapped Arinia in a spare blanket.  Then Mark lifted Arinia into his arms, and tucked her IV bag into her blankets.  Now he cautiously left the infirmary with Arinia, being very careful not to make any noise or to awaken Arinia.  Mark crept quietly with his blanketed bundle, and he finally made it to the entrance.  Mark felt bad that he was leaving his other team members behind, but there was nothing he could do about that at this moment.  All he could do was take Arinia to safety.  Mark left the base with Arinia and walked through the Fiery Cave until he reached the cave entrance that was close to Fallarbor.  He then made his way to the desert, and plunged into it.  Arinia began to stir as soon as she felt the sand swirling around her, but she didn't open her eyes.  Mark knew that she was awake, so he hurried to the easternmost part of the desert.  (Near where you find the fossils in the game)  Once there, Mark called out his Crawdaunt and had it use Secret Power on a pile of rocks.  Then they both entered the secret base, and Mark laid Arinia on the floor briefly so that he could take his laptop out of his bag.  Mark set up his laptop, and removed a chair from it.  Then he set the chair in the base, and he scooped Arinia up and set her on the chair.  Mark went back to the laptop and took a bed out of it for Arinia, and he set that up.  Mark then took some sheets out of his laptop, and he spread them over the mattress.  Now Mark walked over to Arinia, and lifted her up into his arms.  

Arinia opened her eyes as Mark was laying her on the bed, "Mark, what's going on?  Where am I?"

Mark replied, "Don't worry, sweetheart, you're safe now.  You're no longer in Team Magma's base, but in the secret base I made for us in the desert."

"Oh, ok."  Arinia replied, feeling better now that she knew where she was.

Mark walked over to his laptop and took a quilt out of it, and he spread it out over Arinia, while being mindful not to cover her face with it by accident.  He tucked the sides of the quilt in, and Mark took a small table out of his laptop and set it near Arinia's bedside and he place her IV bag on it.  Now everything was set, Arinia was safe, but one thing still weighed heavily on Mark's mind; she didn't have her backpack or her pokemon with her.  Arinia coughed, and Mark knew that he needed to do something to help her.  Mark set down his backpack and took out a first aid kit, and a water bottle that he hadn't opened yet.

"Arinia……  Do you feel okay?"  Mark asked her.

"I fell somewhat better, but in a way I don't feel much better."  Arinia replied.

Now Mark asked, "Arinia, would you trust me if I were to give you some medicine that would make you feel better?"

Arinia replied, "Yes, I would trust you……" 

Mark handed the water bottle to Arinia, and opened the first aid kit and he took out 3 different pills and handed them to Arinia.  Arinia took Mark's medicine and laid back.

"Now try to get some sleep……  I didn't mean to wake you when I was escaping with you, but there wasn't much choice…….  I'm sorry, Arinia……."  Mark told her.

Arinia replied, "It's ok, Mark…….  I'm grateful that you rescued me…….  It's a small price to pay to be safe again……."  
  


Mark nodded and smiled, then he exclaimed, "But Maxie still has your belongings and your pokemon!  How are we gonna get those back!?"

Arinia asked, "Can't that other Admin do something about them?"

Mark replied, "I'm sure he can…….  I'll radio him as soon as you fall asleep……."

Mark kissed Arinia, and she closed her eyes and Mark pulled the covers up around her some more.  Arinia fell asleep shortly afterward.

Mark radioed his superior, " Sir, I've got Arinia in my company…….  However, her belongings and her pokemon were taken from her by Maxie,  do you think there's anyway you can get them back?"

The superior Admin replied, "I'll do my best to find her belongings and her pokemon, and I'll bring them safely to Arinia.

Mark replied, "Okay, thanks."

Now the Superior Admin asked, "By the way, where are you?  I can't bring them if I don't know where to find you."

Mark replied, "Arinia and I made a secret base in the far eastern corner of the desert."

Now the Superior Admin said, "I'll get her belongings, ASAP…….  By the way, how is Arinia?  Is she all right?  Was she hurt in any way?"

Mark replied, "She's very weak……..  She said that Maxie had tried to starve her…….  Arinia's all right, so far she's sleeping well.……  She doesn't have much energy, like I said she's very weak…….  Some of the Team Magma doctors said that it was a miracle that she was still alive……"

Now the Superior Admin asked, "But she is still alive?  Take care of her as much as you can, as soon as I retrieve her stolen articles we'll take her to our ship's infirmary."

"Okay, I'll do what I can to take care of Arinia…….  Over and out." 

Arinia rolled over in her sleep.

Mark asked, "Arinia?…….."

There wasn't an answer, since Arinia was gasping for breath.

Mark tried again, "Arinia!  Are you okay?!"

Arinia opened her eyes and tried to answer, but she couldn't; only air escaped from her mouth.  Mark rolled her onto her back, and her breathing returned to normal.  Then Mark took 2 large cushions out of his laptop, and set them on either side of Arinia to keep her from rolling over.

Mark thought, "That's better…….  At least she's breathing normally now……"

Arinia now fell back asleep, and Mark kissed her once more.

~*~

The next morning, Maxie came to check in on Arinia.

Maxie asked, "Mark, how is…….  She………"

Mark and Arinia were gone.

Now Maxie said, "Curses!  They escaped!  But how!?  They can't have gotten too far……..  Arinia's sick, she'll slow Mark down……..  We might still be able to catch them…….."  

Maxie grinned evilly, "Yes…….  I will get them……."  

Now Maxie began formulating a plan to recapture Mark and Arinia.


	16. Mark's Concern

Chapter 16 

Back in the secret base, Arinia was still sleeping.  Mark was sitting beside her, holding her hand.  Mark was still worried about Arinia because he was still worried about Arinia because the medicine he had given her had taken little effect on her condition; so Mark was still worried was still afraid that Arinia was going to die.  As there wasn't much he could do for her, Mark continued to sit beside her and hope and pray that she could hold on long enough for his superior to retrieve her belongings and come to the secret base with them.  Mark wished that he would hurry because Arinia was in desperate need of professional care.  All Mark could do was wait………

~*~

Back at Team Magma's base, Maxie was in his office concocting a plan to recapture Mark and Arinia.  Maxie finally decided that he would ambush them while Mark was helping Arinia to train her pokemon.  By the time Maxie had thought of that idea, it was a little past noon.  Now Maxie dove into a large stack of paperwork that he had neglected when he had been keeping an eye on Mark and Arinia.

"Oh, boy…….  This is gonna take a while…….."  Maxie thought.  Maxie began working on the stack of papers.

~*~

Meanwhile the Superior Admin was making preparations to move in at night to retrieve Arinia's belongings.  He had hidden himself behind a tree, and began waiting for the sun to set so he could put his plan into action.  Finally the sun had set after the admin had been waiting for over hours.  When the sun had set, the Admin climbed out from behind the tree and walked to the entrance to Team Magma's base.  He penetrated it, and walked through it until he came to Maxie's office.  Once there, he entered it and began searching for Arinia's belongings.  About 5 minutes later, the Admin found them.  The Admin took her poke balls, and slid them into her backpack.  The Admin also found a key on the desk, and he picked that up.  He assumed that Mark's group had been captured while they had been attempting to save Arinia.  So he took the key, and walked down a couple of floors to a row of jail cells.  The Admin tried to open them, and if they didn't open when he tried them he used the key he had found.  An hour passed before the Admin had found every member of Mark's group.  The Admin dropped the key in the hall outside the cells, since he no longer had any need for it.  Now the Admin and the rest of Mark's group left the base, with the thought that they would go meet back up with Mark and Arinia at their secret base.


	17. Hospital Blues

Chapter 17 

Michael and the other Team Aqua members now walked to the desert and plunged into it and located Mark and Arinia's secret base.  Once they found it, they entered it, and the Superior Admin walked over to Mark.  The Superior Admin saw Arinia sleeping on the bed in the secret base and he gasped; Mark turned around and saw his superior.

"Oh, no!  She needs a doctor immediately!  Come on!  We must get her to Lavaridge as fast as we can!"  The Superior Admin said.

Mark now scooped Arinia up, and the Superior Admin helped to wrap her into a blanket.  Then the Superior Admin took her IV bag and tucked it inside her blanket, Mark carried Arinia to the entrance to the secret base, and the Superior Admin took another blanket and covered Arinia's head with it to keep the sand off it when they took her out into the sandstorm.  It was decided that the rest of the Team Aqua members would stay at the secret base and keep an eye on things for them, while Mark and his superior took Arinia to the hospital.  Mark and his superior carried Arinia out of the secret base and out of the desert, and through the Fiery Cave until they came to the base of the cable car loading dock.  They both boarded the cable car, and rode it to the top near Mt. Chimney.  Then they got off, and carried Arinia down the Jagged Pass and into Lavaridge.  Mark and his superior carried Arinia to the hospital and went inside.  A doctor was talking to the receptionist; he looked up, saw Arinia, and gasped.  Then he scrambled to get a hospital bed for Arinia.  He came back with it, and Mark laid her on it.  Then the doctor wheeled her away from them to take her into the critical care unit.  Mark and his superior watched as Arinia was wheeled away from them, then they went to the waiting room to await news on Arinia. 

2 hours passed before the doctor came into the waiting room, "Arinia, is going to be all right now, her fever went down and she is stable.  You can see her now if you want, but be careful not to excite her too much because she really needs her rest."

The doctor left and Mark went in to see Arinia, and his superior followed a few minutes later so as to give Mark some time alone with her.  Mark walked over to her bedside and sat down, then he took her hand.  Mark observed that Arinia was still on an IV, it was in fact the same one that the Team Magma doctor had put in her arm.

A few minutes later, Arinia stirred and woke up, "Mark……."

Mark smiled, "Hey sleeping beauty…….."

Now Arinia asked, "Mark, where am I?"  Arinia seemed a little frightened.

"You're in the hospital."  Mark told her.

Arinia calmed down, "Mark……..  I just wanted to say……..  That I appreciate all the things you've done for me……."

Mark smiled, "I know sweetheart, I know……."

Arinia coughed, and Mark hugged Arinia, "Take it easy, my love……..  You don't want to overdo it………  Gosh, I love you so much…….."

"I love you too."  Arinia replied.

The door opened and the Superior Admin entered.  "Well hello there, Arinia."  The Superior Admin said.

Now he asked, "Mark has she been resting?"

"Yes, she has.  She only just woke up a few minutes ago."  Mark replied.

The Superior Admin walked over to Arinia's bedside, "Arinia…….  Through all this, I forgot to tell you my name…….  Arinia……..  My name is Michael…….."

Arinia coughed, and Mark made her relax.

Now Michael said, "Take it easy, Arinia, you're still very weak……."

Arinia nodded and tried to rest.  The doctor entered with a shot for her.  Now the doctor cleaned a place on her left arm so that he could give her the shot.  Arinia was afraid to be given a shot, but Mark held her hand as she was given it.  Then the doctor left her room, and returned about 5 minutes later with a bowl of soup for her and her next dosage of medicine.  The doctor moved her dinner in front of her, and Arinia ate her soup.  Then the doctor gave Arinia her next dosage of medicine.  Now the doctor left the room with her soup bowl.

Now Michael asked, "Arinia……..  Is there any family members you want us to contact for you?"

Arinia replied, "Yes……..  My sister, Karania Avalon……..."

Michael was surprised, "You're Karania's younger sister?  I didn't know that……."

"Same here."  Mark said.

Now Michael asked, "Is there anyone else you want us to contact, like your parents?"

Arinia replied, "Yes, my father is Steven…….."

Michael said, "Okay…….  Whoa!……..  You have one famous family……."

Arinia became sleepy again.

"You should try to rest now……..  Try to get some sleep…….."  Michael said.

"Yeah, try to get some sleep, my love…….."  Mark said.

Shortly afterward, Arinia fell asleep.

Now Michael said, "Poor Arinia……..  She's so lucky to be alive…….."

"Yes, she is lucky, it's a good thing I was there; if not Maxie would've killed her."  Mark replied.

Arinia sighed in her sleep.

"It appears that her dreams are peaceful…….."  Michael said.

Now Mark said, "Yes, she is resting peacefully…….."

Now Michael said, "Good thing too, from what she's been through she needs her rest………"

Now Mark said, "She doesn't deserve this, no one does…….."

"She sure doesn't………  I don't understand why Maxie did this to her…….  She didn't do anything to him…….."  Michael said.

Now Mark said, "Maxie is nothing but an animal…….."

"I agree, he did this to her for no good reason.  His grunt challenged her, and Maxie blamed her for getting involved when it was the grunt that started it.  Maxie won't admit that his grunt was in the wrong…….."  Michael said.

Now Mark said, "We need to stop Maxie before he can do something like this again, but first thing's first; we have to make sure that Arinia recovers first……..."

Now Michael said, "I think we need to tell our boss about this……..  He won't stand for it………  He doesn't like it when someone mistreats girls, or anyone else for that matter."

Now Mark said, "Yes, indeed.  We must tell Archie about what happened…….."

"I'll go call him, right now………  The sooner Archie knows about this, the better………  Also Arinia needs some sort of protection while she's sick………"  Michael said.

"You go contact Archie, I'll stay and look after Arinia.  Also can you try to contact Karania Avalon?  She needs to know where her sister is…….."

"I'll do my best.  It might be hard to get in touch with Karania………"  Michael said.

"Well, good luck, Michael.  I'll see you later, be careful…….." 

Now Michael exited Arinia's room, and practically crashed into Karania.


	18. A Sister's Love

Chapter 18 

"Oh, my!  I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going and I………"  Michael recognized Karania.  "You're Karania Avalon aren't you?"

Karania replied, "Yes, that's me all right.  Do you need something?"

Now Michael asked, "Do you have a younger sister named Arinia?"

Karania replied, "Yes, I do……..  Why do you ask?"

Michael replied, "Well…….  Um……...  Your sister is in that room, she's sick……..."  Michael pointed to the door of Arinia's room.

Karania gasped, "What happened to her!?  How did she get sick?"

Now Michael said, "Please come with me…….."

Karania and Michael entered Arinia's room.  Mark heard the door open, and he turned around and saw Michael and Karania.

Mark asked, "Michael, who's that you've got with you?"

Michael replied, "This is Karania Avalon, I accidentally bumped into her……."

Now Mark said, "I see………"

Arinia heard their voices and woke up.  Karania walked over to her sister, and Arinia looked up and saw her sister's face.

"Karania……..  Is it really you?"  Arinia asked.

Karania replied, "Yes, little sis, it's me……..  How are you feeling?"

Arinia replied, "I still feel weak, but I feel better…….."

Now Karania asked, "What happened to you, little sis?"

Arinia shook as she answered, "I…….  I was…….."  Tears started to fall from her eyes.   "………Kidnapped by Maxie…….."

Karania hugged her sister, "Shh………  It's okay………  You're safe now………"

Arinia relaxed and Karania released her sister.

Now Mark extended his hand to Karania, "I'm Mark, it's nice to meet you, Miss Avalon."

Karania shook Mark's hand, "It's nice to meet you too…….  Did you help save my sister?"

Mark replied, "Yes, I did save her…….."

Now Karania asked, "How did you manage that?"

Mark replied, "We were both held hostage in Maxie's base, and I escaped, taking Arinia with me to keep her safe from Team Magma…….."

Now Karania said, "Thank you for saving my sister……..  She means a lot to me………  I don't know how I can ever repay you………"

Mark replied, "Oh, it's nothing…….."

Arinia coughed fairly hard.

Mark asked, "Arinia, are you all right?"

Arinia tried to answer, but ended up coughing harder instead.

The doctor entered her room at this moment, "What happened?"

Mark replied, "Arinia's coughing a lot, what's wrong with her?"

The doctor took out his stethoscope and gave Arinia a check-up before he said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she has a slight case of pneumonia…….."

"Oh, no!  Doctor, please help her!"  Karania said worried.

"Don't worry, Karania……..  I'll do everything in my power to save your sister………"

"Thank you, doctor."  Karania said.

Arinia coughed hard, and the doctor said, "Lay back Arinia…….  I can save you, but it might be a little painful."

Now Mark said, "Arinia, be strong……."

"Yes, little sis, let the doctor help you."  Karania added.

"Okay……."  Arinia replied as she relaxed and began waiting for the doctor to administer the medicine she needed to counter her pneumonia.  

The doctor left her room and got the medicine he needed to counter her pneumonia, then he returned to her room with it.  About 15 minutes passed before the doctor managed to stabilize Arinia, and by this time Arinia had fallen asleep.

"She's going to be all right now, I gave her some antibiotics and medicine to counter her pneumonia.  She's stabilized for now, but I had to give her a sedative so that she could rest………"

Now Mark asked, "Doctor, how do you think Arinia contracted her pneumonia?"

The doctor replied, "I don't know yet, but we're analyzing now as we speak, we'll get the results soon enough………

Now Michael asked, "Do you think it could have happened from being starved and that she didn't have the strength to fight it off?"  

The doctor replied, "That is a possibility…….."

Now the doctor left the room to go get the test results, and he returned with them in a few minutes.

"I……  I have the results on Arinia, she contracted the pneumonia from starving to death, that's what caused it…….."

"Oh, my!  Is she going to make it?"  Karania asked.

"She'll be fine……"  The doctor replied.

"That's good news……."  Michael said.

Now Karania asked, "Arinia still needs her rest, correct?"

The doctor replied, "Yes, she does need her rest……."

Now the doctor left the room to go check on other patients.

"Do you want some coffee, Karania?"  Mark asked.

Karania replied, "I'm fine, but thanks anyway."  She paused before she said, "Oh, I forgot……  What are your names again?"

"I'm Mark and this is Michael…….."  Mark replied.

"Well, I'd introduce myself, but you know who I am already…….." 

"Of course, you're well known……..  In Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto."  Michael said.

Michael glanced cautiously at Karania before he said, "I heard that Maxie had you kidnapped against your will…….."

"Yeah, he did…….  I had done absolutely nothing to him, he kidnapped me during one of my public appearances."

Now Michael said, "I also heard that a boy was with you as well…….."

"Oh, you mean Edgar?  Yes, he was with me, and it was because of him that I was rescued."  Karania said.

Now Mark asked, "Do you mean Edgar Birch, the son of Prof. Birch from Littleroot Town?"

"That's the one."  Karania replied.

Now Michael said, "I met him once, he's a very brave boy………"

"That he is……...  If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead……."

Now Michael said, "He always talks about you…….."

Karania ruffled Arinia's hair to try to conceal her sadness of seeing her sister this way.  She looked up and said, "Well, that's mainly because we think of each other as brother and sister even though we're not related."

"That's nice……."  Mark said.

Karania fell silent and wouldn't speak so Mark put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Karania, your sister will be fine…….."

A tear slid down Karania's cheek.  Then she said, "I…….  I need to let my parents know about this, and my husband……."

Now Mark asked, "You're married?  I didn't know that."

"Yes, indeed…….."  Michael said.

Now Mark said, "If you want to go get in touch with your family, we'll stay and keep an eye on Arinia for you."

"Yes, we'll make sure that she'll be fine……"  Michael added.

Now Karania said, "I trust you, so I'll let you look after my sister for me."

Karania now left the room to go contact her family, and Arinia continued to sleep peacefully.


	19. Informing Friends and Family

Chapter 19 Karania walked to the lobby and walked over to the nearest courtesy phone, and picked the phone up and called her parents. "Hello, who's this?"  Karania's father asked. 

"Daddy, it's me, Karania…….."

"Why hello my daughter, how's my little princess doing?"  Her father asked.

"I'm fine, but then again I'm not fine."  Karania said while sounding sad.

Now her father asked, "What's wrong, Karania?"

Karania replied, "Arinia's sick in the Lavaridge City hospital with pneumonia………"

Her father exclaimed, "Oh, no!  Arinia!" 

Then he asked, "Where are you now?"

Karania replied, "I'm at the Lavaridge City hospital.  I was here visiting sick kids when I found out about Arinia…….."

Now her father said, "Karania, I'll be right there as soon as possible, stay strong my daughter…….."

Karania replied, "I will, dad.  I'll see you soon…….." 

"Okay, bye Karania, take care." 

Now Karania said, "Bye, oh and dad?  Some Team Aqua members saved Arinia from Maxie……."

Her father exclaimed, "Not that madman again!?"

"Yes……..  It was Maxie, dad……."  Karania said.

Now her father said, "Okay, Karania…….  I'll get your mother and we'll be there as soon as we can………"

"Okay, I'll be here waiting, love you dad, bye."

As soon as Karania had hung up the phone a group of kids ran up to her.

"Karania, can we have your autograph?"  One boy asked.

"Yeah, please?"  Another kid asked.

Karania replied, "Okay, sure.  Of course you can."

"YAY!"  The kids exclaimed.

Karania took out a pad of paper that she always kept in one of her dress pockets, and signed two pieces of paper and handed them to the kids.  After she'd handed them to the kids, they thanked her and ran off happy.

"Well, that solved that problem……."  Karania thought as she watched the kids run off.  "Now to call Edgar, I really need him here with me……."

Karania picked up the phone and called Edgar's house.

"Hello, Prof. Birch speaking, who's this?"

"Prof. Birch, it's me, Karania, is Edgar home?"

Prof. Birch replied, "Why hello Karania, how are you?  No, Edgar's not home, he left a couple of days ago towards Lavaridge City.  Maybe you can call him on his poke gear……."

"Okay, I will.  I really need to get in touch with him, it's about my sister, Arinia…….."  Karania replied.

"Did something happen to Arinia?"  Prof. Birch asked.

Karania replied, "Maxie had her kidnapped and he starved her so much that she contracted pneumonia……."

"Oh, my, poor girl…….  I hope your sister gets better soon, have faith my dear, I know your sister will be all right……."  Prof. Birch replied.

"Thanks, I'll keep the faith."  Karania replied.

Prof. Birch replied, "Well take care my dear, and call my son when you can, goodbye…….."

"Bye."  Karania replied.

Karania hung up the phone.  "I'll call Edgar right now……..  I hope that he's still nearby………"

~*~

*Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center*

"Hi, Nurse Joy, can you please heal my pokemon?"  Edgar asked.

Nurse Joy replied, "Sure Edgar, and how is your father, Prof. Birch doing by the way?"

Edgar smiled as he said, "Oh, dad's okay, he's working in the lab like always."]

Nurse Joy smiled back at Edgar, "I'll be right back with your pokemon."

Nurse Joy left to go heal Edgar's pokemon, and a few minutes later his poke gear rang.

"Edgar?"  Karania asked.

Edgar replied, "Karania?  Hi, sis!……."

Karania sounded like she was crying, "Edgar something's happened……..  I need you…….."

"What's wrong, big sis?"  Edgar asked.

Karania sobbed, "Arinia's sick in the Lavaridge City hospital with pneumonia……  That's where I am."

Edgar replied, "Well I'm here in the pokemon center here in Lavaridge, and as soon as I heal my pokemon I'll be right there.  Don't worry, sis…….."

Karania replied, "I'll meet you at the entrance…….."

"Okay, love ya, bye, and Karania be strong…….."  Edgar replied.

"Bye, Edgar…….."  Karania replied.

Karania hung up the phone and Edgar ended the call on his poke gear, a few minutes later Nurse Joy came back with his pokemon.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy."  Edgar said.

"No problem."  Nurse Joy replied.

Now that he had his pokemon back, he ran out of the pokemon center and ran to the hospital, and sure enough Karania was at the entrance waiting for him.

"Edgar!  I'm so glad to see you, how are you doing?"  Karania asked.

Karania hugged Edgar, thus causing him to blush.

"Uh…….  I'm fine……"  Edgar replied.

Karania giggled at Edgar for having made him blush.

Now Karania said, "let's go back to Arinia's room, I left her with some very caring Team Aqua members."

"How is she?"  Edgar asked.

Karania replied, "She has pneumonia, I don't know whether she'll survive or not, yet…….."

Now Edgar asked, "But, who did this to her?"

"Maxie…….."  Karania replied.

When Edgar heard Maxie's name he got angry, "Why that no good snake……."

Now Karania said, "Calm down, Edgar…….  The Team Aqua members have pledged their help to take care of Maxie once and for all."

Tears started to fall from Edgar's eyes, "Why?…….  Why did this have to happen to Arinia?……...  It's not fair!"

"I don't know, come on Arinia's waiting for us to come back.  She was asleep when I left her, she'll be glad to see you."  Karania said.

Karania and Edgar came to Arinia's room and entered.  Mark and Michael heard the door open and they glanced at the door to see who was entering.

"Karania, you're back………"  Mark said.

Now Karania said, "Look who I found."  She pointed to Edgar.

"Well, well……..  Edgar, it's nice to see you again."  Michael said.

"Same here, Michael."  Edgar replied. 

Arinia woke up and saw Edgar, "Edgar, is that you?"

Edgar replied while holding Arinia's hand, "Yeah, Arinia it's me.  How are you feeling?"

"Pretty crummy, I feel so weak……..."  Arinia replied.

  
"You'll be fine…….."  Edgar's voice trailed off and he tried to hold back his tears.

"That reminds me, I was going to let Archie know about this…….."  Michael said.

Mark asked, "Why don't you go tell Archie what happened?"

Michael replied, "Okay, I will after I'm sure that Arinia's all right."

Arinia looked at Edgar, "Edgar?  Are you crying?"

Edgar replied while trying to sustain his tears, "I'm…….. Sorry……."  Edgar sniffs to hold back his tears before he continued, "It's just that I don't like to see my friends get hurt especially when it comes to Team Magma……"

"Thanks, Edgar, you're a good friend."  Arinia replied.

Edgar replied, "Aheh, I know I acted silly…….  I'm sorry."

"No, you're not being silly, you have a right to be sad."  Arinia replied.

"She's right, you know."  Mark said.

"Yeah, but this brings back bad memories, like the time Karania and I were kidnapped by Maxie…….."  Edgar said.

"That's true, it does………  I was lucky, I almost died at Maxie's hands like my sister almost did too."  Karania said.

Now Michael asked, "You almost died?  Thank god that you didn't……."  

Now Edgar said, "Yeah, she was lucky……."

Arinia slipped unconscious.

"What just happened?  Arinia!"  Edgar exclaimed.

"Oh, no!  Arinia!"  Michael exclaimed.

Mark cradled Arinia in his arms.

"I'll get the doctor!"  Karania exclaimed.

"Please hurry!"  Edgar exclaimed.

Karania hurried out of the room to go get the doctor,  Karania found Arinia's doctor, "Doctor!  Arinia slipped unconscious!"

"I'm on my way!"  The doctor exclaimed.

Karania and the doctor hurried back to Arinia's room.

"Doctor, please help her!"  Edgar exclaimed when they entered.

"Could you please let her go so that I can look at her?"  The doctor asked Mark.

Mark released Arinia.

Now Karania asked Mark, "Mark, I think you love my sister, is that true?"

Mark replied, "Yes, I love her with all my heart."

The doctor gave Arinia a check-up before he gave her a shot that would make her sleep for an hour.

"Thank you, doctor……."  Karania said.

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on other patients……."

The doctor left the room, and Arinia continued to sleep peacefully.


	20. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 20 Now that Arinia was all right, Michael left Arinia's room to go call their boss. 

"Archie, this is me, Michael, Team Magma is up to their old tricks again.  A little girl by the name of Arinia was almost killed by them."

Now Archie asked, "Is the girl all right?  How is she?"

"She's bordering on death in a way, she has pneumonia….."

"Where are you at?"  Archie asked.

"I'm at the Lavaridge City Hospital, Mark is here too."

Now Archie said, "I'll be right there in a while, tell Mark that I'm on my way……."

"Okay I will…….  See you soon."

"Goodbye."  Archie said.

Michael hung up the phone and walked back to Arinia's room.

Michael entered Arinia's room and said, "Mark, Archie's coming, I told him what happened…….."

"Good, at least Archie can help us…….."  Mark said.

Arinia began to come to, "Karania……."

"Arinia?  I'm here…….  Talk to me……"  Karania said.

"Karania……  I'm scared…….  I don't know what's going to happen since I have pneumonia……."  Arinia said.

"Don't worry Arinia, you'll get well don't you worry.  Also our boss won't allow Maxie to harm you."  Mark said.

"But I'm so scared and afraid……."  Arinia said.

"I know you are, but you need to be brave.  You never give up, and you shouldn't start now."  Michael said.

"But……."  Arinia said.

"No buts, little sister.  He's right and you know it."  Karania said.

"I guess you're right……"  Arinia said.

The door opened and Lance entered, "Karania, honey, your parents told me what happened, I'm so sorry."

Karania ran to Lance and threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Lance!  I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, honey……."  Lance said.

Now Lance asked, "How's Arinia doing, darling?"  
  


"She has pneumonia…….."  Karania replied.

"That's not good…….."  Lance said frowning.

Arinia sat up in bed, "Lance, is that really you?"

"Oh, Arinia!  I didn't realize you were awake."  Lance said, then he hugged Arinia.

Now Lance asked, "What happened to her?  How did she get like this?"

"It's a long story……."  Karania replied.

The door opened and Karania and Arinia's parents entered.

"Karania how is Arinia?  Her dad asked.  Her dad saw Michael and Mark, "Who are these people?"

"Dad, this is Mark and Michael……."  Karania replied.

Now their mom, Rosella, said, "Nice to meet you.  I assume you helped Arinia somehow……."

"Yes, ma'am we did."  Michael replied.

Now her father, Steven, asked, "How did Arinia get like this?"

Mark replied, "Maxie had her kidnapped and he held her prisoner, and while she was his prisoner he starved her half to death.  She caught pneumonia from being so weak from being starved."

  
Lance, Steven, Edgar, and Rosella gasped.

Now Steven asked, "How long was she starved?"

Mark replied, "Arinia was starving for several days now, no thanks to Maxie from Team Magma……."

Now Arinia said, "He starved me for a week………"

Mark gasped, "No wonder you were so weak when I found you………."

"Yes……..  I know…….  If it wasn't for you, I would've died or worse……."

Edgar looked shocked after hearing what Arinia said.  Mark hugged Arinia.

Now Steven asked, "What's going on?"

Karania replied, "Dad, Mark loves Arinia."

"What?!"  Steven exclaimed.

"Dad, what's wrong?  He did rescue her."  Karania asked.

"This took me by surprise…….."  Her father replied.

Now Mark said, "This is going to be hard to believe, sir, but I love your daughter…….."

Now Steven said, "I see.  However, I don't know whether I want my daughter to be with you, as you might put her in danger." 

"I wouldn't do that!  I'd get her to safety before I stayed to fight if she was with me!"  Mark insisted.

"We'll see."  Steven said.

Steven turned to Arinia, "Arinia, how do you feel about this?"

"Dad, I love him too……."  Arinia replied.

Now he father asked, "Are you sure about this, Arinia?"

Arinia looked away from her father, she felt ashamed.

Now Karania said, "Dad, don't you see, they both love each other……."

A tear ran down Arinia's cheek.

Now her father said, "Honey…….  Arinia…….  I'm sorry……..  I wasn't thinking of your feelings……."

"It's okay, dad."  Arinia replied.

Steven turned back to Mark, "Take good care of her, I'm entrusting her heart to you; please don't break it……."

"Thank you, sir.  I promise that I'll take good care of her, and I won't do anything that could hurt her."  Mark replied.

Now the door to Arinia's room opened and Archie entered.

"Hi, boss it's good to see you again."  Michael said.

"It sure is.  By the way, this is Arinia."  Mark pointed to Arinia.

Now Archie said, "So this is Arinia…….  My…….  You poor thing…….  Michael told me all about what happened, I'm so glad that you're all right……"

"Thank you."  Arinia said.

"You're welcome, by the way do you mind telling me how you were captured?"

Arinia grew silent, and trembled slightly.

"What is it, Arinia?"  Steven asked.

"I…..  I just saw everything that happened to me flash before my eyes, it still frightens me to think about it……."   Arinia replied.

"Don't worry, daughter, everything will be fine, I promise……."  Her father replied.

Now Arinia said, "I'm afraid.  What if he tries to go after me again?"

Now Archie said, "He won't because we won't let Maxie get away with this, you have my word, Arinia……."

Arinia started to cry and her mom walked over to her and hugged her as she cried, "There, there it's all right, honey……"

"Mom, I don't know what to do……..  I'm so scared…….."  Arinia said.

Now her mom said, "You're not alone, sweetheart……."

Now Archie said, "She's right, you're not alone…….  I hate to say it, but when you feel like it, I need you to tell me everything that happened to you so that I can be sure that I take the proper precautions to help keep you safe."

"I'll try……."  Arinia said.

Now Michael said, "I know you're scared, but you must help us, otherwise Maxie will not rest until he has you again."

Arinia hugged Mark in an effort to seek comfort.

Now Lance said, "We'll all be here for you, we won't leave you until you're well."

"Yeah, little sis, we won't leave you."  Karania agreed.

Mark hugged Arinia back, "You can be sure that I won't leave you either…….."

Now Arinia said, "Thank you, thank you all……."

Now her father said, "Now Arinia, you should try to get some sleep now.  You need your rest to get well.  I know you're glad to see us, but you still need your sleep."

Mark released Arinia so that she could try to get some sleep.

Now her mother said while tucking Arinia in, "Your father's right, you need to sleep now, sweetheart."

Arinia fell asleep and became oblivious to the things that were going on around her for a time.


	21. Recounting Experiences

Chapter 21 

Once Arinia had fallen asleep, Archie looked up at Mark, observing him for several moments before speaking again.  The teen had his eyes on Arinia, and his gaze betrayed to Archie the love he had for the girl. At last, the Team Aqua leader asked, "Mark, you were with Arinia through most of her ordeal, is that correct?"

  
Startled, Mark looked up at Archie, and nodded. "Yes, I was," he replied softly. 

Archie nodded in return. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure.  Well, I had led my group to go rescue her, when we were ambushed inside their base outside Arinia's cell.  But before that, I was able to speak to Arinia and find out what had been done to her.  She had said that Maxie had tried to starve her, and from how she looked through the bars of her cell, she looked really weak.  It seemed like it was a miracle that she had enough strength to stand.  However, she didn't have enough energy to stand up for very long, and when her energy gave out she fell to the floor and hit her head."  Mark said.

"Ouch!  Poor girl……  What happened next?"  Archie questioned.

"I was dragged away from her cell with the rest of my teammates, and we were all put in different cells.  Not too long after I had been put in mine, Maxie entered and he told me how Arinia was when I asked, and he took me to see her when I didn't believe him when he had said that he had 'only put Arinia back in her bed' when he had entered her cell while I was being dragged away from her.  Maxie took me to her cell, and we both entered.  I ran to Arinia to make sure that she was all right.  She was fine, but she was still very weak and she was also unconscious."  Mark replied.

Now Archie said, "Mark, I think I'm starting to see a pattern here……  Do you by any chance love Arinia?"

"Yes, I do love her.  She's one of the few treasures I didn't know existed until I met her."  Mark replied.

"I see, and does Arinia love you back?"  Archie asked.

"She does.  She clings to me when she's scared or frightened as you probably saw when you entered."  Mark replied.

"Good, then treat her well.  I'll probably be seeing a lot more of her now that I know that you love her."  Archie remarked.

Now Mark said, "I will treat her well, there's no way in the world I would treat her otherwise.  I love her too much to push her away by doing that."

Now Archie said, "We seem to have gotten a little bit off topic……  Let's continue what we were talking about.  While Arinia was unconscious, what did you do?"

"I cradled her in my arms, and began looking after her as much as I could when Maxie had told me to look after her to make sure that she would survive.  He wouldn't give her a doctor at that moment in time, but I did whatever I could to try to ease her suffering; since I had nothing other than my love for her to help her."  Mark replied while trembling slightly.  Mark still hadn't gotten over how close he had come to losing Arinia forever.

Arinia sighed in her sleep, and Archie looked at her while she slept and said, "The poor dear……  I swear that I won't let Maxie get away with this!  No one deserves what Maxie put Arinia through……"

Now Steven asked, "You're going to help avenge my daughter's suffering?"

"Yes, Maxie has gone one step too far this time, and it's time that I put him in his place so that he can't harm others."  Archie said.

"Thank you, if Maxie is ever caught I plan on pressing charges against him.  First he went after Karania several years ago, and now he went after Arinia……  I can't have him thinking that he can harm my daughters and expect to get away with it."  Steven said.

"Too true, if something happened to either one of our daughters, our world would be shattered."  Rosella added.

At that Archie remarked, "Don't worry, I'll see to it that he's caught and that he gets what he deserves for what he's done."

Lance looked at Karania before he pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug and said, "If something happened to you, darling, my world would be shattered too.  People who would harm others at will must be caught, they can't continue to prey upon innocent people……"

Now Michael said, "I totally agree.  Maxie harms others with no thought for them except for what he'll get out of the deal……."

Archie now asked, "Well anyway, what happened next to Arinia?"

"Arinia began to stir shortly after we returned to her cell, and as soon as she came to Maxie let me stay with her before he left.  When she came to she said something about not feeling that great, but I tried to shush her so that she could save her strength."  Mark said.

"I see, and how did Arinia react to that?"  Archie questioned.

"I think she was surprised that I cared about her, but I can't read her mind so it's hard to know for sure."  Mark replied.

Now Archie said, "You're probably right.  What happened next?"

Karania took a step to walk over to Arinia's bedside, but her ankle gave way and she fell to the floor.

"Karania!  Are you okay?"  Steven asked.

"Yeah, darling, what happened?"  Lance asked.

"I'm fine, I must've stepped funny or something……."

Now Archie remarked, "Let's hope that's what happened.  I don't want to see you hurt like the last time……."

"I'm fine, really…….."  Karania insisted.

"Well darling, if there's one thing I want you to do, it's to get your weight off your ankle for a bit."  Lance said.

"But Lance!  I'm fine!"  Karania insisted.

Now Michael said, "Karania, for all we know you might have sprained something.  I think you should do as your husband says, at least for now anyway."

Karania gave up, "Okay, fine.  I give up!  I'll sit down for a while……"

Lance helped Karania over to a chair near the window, and once she was sitting down he said, "Take it easy now darling, if that ankle isn't better in a little while we might want to get a doctor to look at it."

Now Mark said, "I think she just put her weight on it funny, that's all.  I don't think that any permanent damage was done."

Archie turned back to Mark, "Well anyway, after you saw Arinia's reaction what happened next?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that Arinia and I had a romantic moment, however Maxie came in during it and spoiled the moment.  I wasn't too happy about it and I let him know about it, and he said something about getting rid of Arinia and I.  Arinia was frightened and she tried to talk him out of it even though she was weak, but Maxie only laughed at her and threatened to kill her.  Arinia then sat up and clung to me and started crying, I wrapped my arms around her and held her, and I told her that I wouldn't allow Maxie to harm her.  However, Maxie wasn't too happy about this because he pried Arinia out of my arms and took her with him when he left.  I begged him not to take her, but he took her anyway."  Mark said.

"So what happened next?"  Archie asked, hoping that Arinia had told Mark what had happened."

"I'm not entirely sure.  Arinia said something about how Maxie had tied her up and took her to see a doctor, but I'm not sure what really happened……"

Just then, Arinia started to stir and woke up and yawned before she asked, "Mark?"

"I'm still here, Arinia."  Mark replied.

Now Archie asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did sleep well."  Arinia replied.

Now Mark said, "While you were sleeping, I told Archie what happened to you.  I've told up to the part where Maxie took you away from me.  However, I need you to pick up the story from there since I wasn't with you when it happened during that part."

Arinia shuddered, "I was afraid that you were going to say that……"

Now Michael said, "Come on, Arinia, you can do it……  If it's one thing I've learned from experience, sharing what you've been through helps you recover and heal faster.  I know it won't make the horror from your ordeal go away, but it can help lessen it.  We want to help you, so would you please help us?"

Now Archie said, "That's right, we want to help you, but we can't help you if you won't let us.  Please relive for us the story of what happened so that we can help you.  I know it won't be easy for you, but we need you to……"

"Okay…….  I'll tell you……"  Arinia said reluctantly.

"That a girl!  I knew you were brave!"  Mark exclaimed.

Now Archie turned to Arinia and asked, "Arinia, when Maxie took you away from Mark what happened and where did he take you?"

"When Maxie took me away from Mark he took me up to his office where he tied me up, then he took me to see a doctor."  Arinia replied.

"What happened next?"  Archie questioned.

"Maxie made me sit on a chair while the doctor looked at me.  The doctor took some of my blood then he left to go analyze it, and he returned with the results of it in a few minutes."  Arinia replied.

Now Archie asked, "What did Maxie do about your head?"

"He left to go get an ice pack and when he returned with it he gave it to the doctor, and the doctor applied it to the bump on the back of my head."  Arinia replied.

Now Archie asked, "What happened next?"

"I shivered and Maxie went to get a blanket, and when he returned with it he wrapped me in it."  Arinia replied.

"Then what happened?"  Archie asked.

"I don't know why, but Maxie asked me if I was comfortable.  I said that I wasn't because who could be comfortable if they ropes digging into their skin……  Then Maxie unwrapped me from the blanket and untied me, then he wrapped me back in the blanket."  Arinia replied.

"Strange……  Maxie must've gotten a little bit of a heart……"  Archie remarked.

Then he asked, "What happened next?"

"The doctor told Maxie about my condition and said something about giving me some shots that would help me get better, and Maxie told him to go ahead and give them to me……"  Arinia replied.

Now Archie remarked, "No doubt about it, Maxie is up to something…….  Please continue."

"The doctor left the room and returned a few minutes with the shots.  The doctor gave them to me, then he left and Maxie carried me back to my cell."  Arinia replied while starting to get sleepy again.

Now Archie said, "Thanks for telling me, Arinia.  Now go and get some more sleep."

Mark now pulled the covers up around Arinia and kissed her as he said, "Sleep well, Arinia."

Arinia fell asleep and Mark and Archie continued talking about what had happened to Arinia.

~*~

Author note: The recount isn't finished yet, it will continue in the next chapter.  I have some good stuff planned for future chapters so stick around.  I promise that you won't be sorry.


	22. Maxie's Plan Begins

Chapter 22 

After Arinia had fallen asleep, Archie asked, "Can you pick up the story now?"

"Of course."  Mark replied.

"What happened?"  Archie asked.

"Well, I spoke to Arinia for a few minutes, then I told her to try to get some more sleep."  Mark replied, with his gaze focused on Arinia.

Archie chuckled, "Just like you did a minute ago.  You really do worry about her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do worry about her.  I didn't want anything bad to happen to her since I loved her."  Mark replied after a pause.

After a moment of thinking Archie questioned, "I assume that you hoped that Maxie would give you something to feed her to keep her alive, is that what happened?

"Yes, I did hope that."  Mark replied with his gaze still on Arinia.

Now Archie asked, "Did he give you something to feed her?"

Mark hesitated for a moment before he said, "He did, but I accidentally dropped it when Maxie pronounced that Arinia had a fever……."

"What did Maxie do when he discovered that Arinia had a fever?"  Archie questioned.

"He told me to pick her up and to follow him since he wanted to put her in their infirmary."  Mark replied.

"No doubt about it, Maxie was up to something…..  Do you know what?"  Archie asked.

Mark thought for a minute before he said, "Well I remember that Maxie had said something about sending a ransom note to her family."

"How much did he want for her?"  Archie asked.

"Maxie wanted a million dollars for her, and he said that he'd kill her if he didn't get it.  When I found that out I tried to protect her as much as I could even though I was a prisoner just like she was."  Mark replied, while shaking slightly.

"I see, now how was Arinia faring?"  Archie questioned.

"Arinia was losing a lot of strength and she coughed a little bit, probably from the formation of her pneumonia…….."  Mark replied while still shaking.

"Poor girl…….  I'm so glad that she's still with us……."  Archie said.

"Me too, I don't know what I would've done if Arinia had died…….."  Mark said.

"Let's not talk like that……  She's alive and she's getting better, that's what we should be concerned about, not the fact that she almost died."  Archie replied.

"You're right, her being alive is more important than what almost happened to her."  Mark replied.

"Now tell me how you rescued her."  Archie said.

"Maxie let me stay with Arinia overnight, but he didn't place any guards, I don't know why……  Maybe he thought that they'd frighten Arinia too much, or he might not have thought of it.  Anyways, I waited until after midnight when every one had gone to bed, then I unhooked Arinia's IV bag from the stand that the Team Magma doctor had put her on before she had gone to bed; before I lifted her up into my arms and wrapped her into a blanket and tucked her IV bag into her blanket.  After doing that, I left the infirmary being very careful not to make any noise or to awaken Arinia as I crept through their base to the entrance.  When I reached it, I took her out of their base and headed towards Fallarbor.  Then once I reached the desert I plunged into it and headed to the far eastern corner of it, and made a secret base for us."  Mark replied.

After a moment of thinking Archie asked, "Then you probably set up a bed for her and laid her on it, before you began waiting for Michael to come to your secret base.  Is that what happened?"

After a pause Mark replied, "Yes, that's exactly what happened; and when he came to our secret base and saw Arinia, he said that she needed a doctor immediately.  So I scooped her up into my arms, and Michael helped me to wrap her into a blanket, tucking her IV bag into it as we were doing so.  Then I carried her to the entrance to the entrance of our secret base and Michael took another blanket and covered Arinia's head with it, so that when we took her out into the sandstorm the swirling sand wouldn't awaken her.  We carried Arinia out of the desert, and through the Fiery Cave to the base of the Cable Car loading dock, and once there we boarded the cable car and rode it to the top near Mt. Chimney.  Then we carried her down the Jagged Pass and into Lavaridge where we put her into the hospital."

"Thank you, Mark, I can figure out the rest from there.  Arinia's very lucky to have you to look out for her…….."  Archie remarked respectfully.

"What's going to happen now?"  Karania asked.

"I'd like to know that myself."  Steven said.

"Well, I was hoping that you could come with me so that I can decide what I should do to protect your daughter."  Archie said.

"Of course, I'll be glad to."  Steven replied.

"Don't forget about me, I want to help too."  Rosella said.

"As you wish, dear."  Steven said.

Archie, and Arinia's parents now left the room to go discuss with Archie what should be done to protect Arinia; and everyone else remained with Arinia.

~*~

Meanwhile, a Team Magma grunt, who was disguised walked into the hospital and inquired about Arinia.  "I'm looking for a girl named Arinia."  The grunt said.

"Oh, you mean Arinia Avalon, she's here do you want to see her?"  A staff member asked.

"Not at the moment, I just wanted to know if she was here so that I could bring her a gift later."  The grunt replied.

"Okay, hope to see you again later then."  The staff member replied.

The grunt left the hospital and walked to the edge of town and radioed Maxie.  "Boss, I've got news."  The grunt said, speaking into the radio.

"Have you located Arinia Avalon, yet?"  Maxie asked, speaking through the radio.

"Yes, she's being held in the Lavaridge City hospital."  The grunt replied, as he spoke through the radio.

Maxie grinned evilly at his end before he spoke into the radio again, "Good, come on back to our base, I have another mission for you concerning Arinia."

"Yes, master Maxie, I will do as you ask."  The grunt answered.  The radio crackled and their conversation ended.

~*~

Back in Maxie's office, Maxie was still grinning evilly.  "I will have you as my prisoner once again my dear Arinia."  Maxie laughed after he said that.  All Maxie could do now was wait for the grunt to come back so that he could put phase two of his plan into action.


	23. Mark's Love

Chapter 23 

Back in Arinia's room, Arinia was still sleeping while Karania, Lance, Edgar, Mark, and Michael stood around her keeping a careful watch over her.  Arinia was sleeping soundly while Karania and Lance discussed something in low voices, so as to not awaken Arinia.

"I wonder what they're talking about……"  Edgar muttered, looking at Karania and Lance and feeling a little left out.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too, but it must be fairly personal or they probably would have told us."  Michael said; his gaze drifting from Karania and Lance back to Arinia.

Meanwhile, Mark sat beside Arinia stroking her hair while she slept, and praying that she was starting to feel better by this point. 

"Oh Arinia…….  I'm so glad I didn't lose you……"  Mark thought as he continued to stroke her hair.

Suddenly Arinia started to move in her sleep, like she was trying to get away from something that was trying to harm her. 

Karania looked up, saw this and ran to her sister's side, "Arinia!"

Edgar looked up too, "Oh no!  What's wrong with Arinia?"

"Arinia!  It's me Mark, wake up!"  Mark shook Arinia gently to wake her.  "Wake up, Arinia!  You're having a nightmare!"

Arinia woke up crying and screaming, and Mark threw his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here…….."  Mark said, holding Arinia tight.

"Mark, I'm scared.  I dreamed everything that happened to me, all over again………"  Arinia started to cry harder.

Mark smiled, "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you, you're not alone, you've got me, your sister, and friends here with you……"  Mark told Arinia as he held her in his arms.

Just then the door opened and the doctor entered, "Is she okay?  I thought I heard her scream……..."

"Actually she just had a nightmare."  Edgar stated.

"It's okay, doctor, Arinia's okay, she's just a little shaken."  Mark said.

"I'm fine."  Arinia said, still shaking a bit.

"Very well then, try to rest and take it easy……"  The doctor told Arinia.

"She mentioned something about reliving her past experiences in her dreams."  Mark told the doctor seriously.

"I see, maybe her past trauma has come back to haunt her in her dreams, but don't worry my dear, that's very normal; it was just a dream so relax."  The doctor replied.

"What should we do if this happens again?"  Mark asked sounding concerned.

"She needs her rest, I think that you should leave her alone and let her rest…….."  The doctor replied.

"Mark!  Please don't go!  I'm scared!"  Arinia cried.

"Don't worry Arinia, I'm not going anywhere."  Mark said, holding Arinia tighter.

Karania, Lance, Edgar, and Michael left the room in order to give Mark and Arinia some time alone. 

Once they were gone the doctor went to get something to help calm Arinia, and he came back with it in a couple of minutes with both the pill and a glass of water.  Then he held them out to Arinia.  "Here, take this……  It'll help to calm you……"

Arinia reached for the pill and glass of water and took the pill.  Then both Mark and the doctor helped Arinia to lay back down.

Once she was comfortable again the doctor turned to Mark, "You should stay with Arinia for a while, Mark, that way she can rest more peacefully….…"

"Sure, doctor, whatever you say……"  Mark replied.

Now the doctor turned back to Arinia, "As for you, my dear, I want you to sleep.  It's the only way for you to get well.  You're very lucky to be alive, you don't want to over-do it.  I don't think I need to tell you what might happen if you over do it……."

"Ok……  Fine…….  I'll rest……"  Arinia said.

Arinia rolled over and fell back asleep and the doctor left her, and Mark continued to keep a close eye on Arinia since her safety now rested in his hands since she was so sick.  Mark hoped that her dreams were sweet and that she wouldn't have any more nightmares.  While she was sleeping, Mark began stroking her hair again since he couldn't exactly hold her at this moment in time.  Arinia continued to sleep, and Mark stayed at her side keeping a loving watch over her while she slept.


End file.
